Purpose
by Dark Angel Of Wind
Summary: Hillary Walker had been on her last two feet for awhile now, the only thing keeping her going was her hobby of people watching. L needs a helper, someone who has people skills and can analyze while still being charismatic. so he hires Hillary to help him.
1. Oreo's and giggles

**A Shinigami's lamentations**

**Purpose**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, for if I did I would be filthy rich and surrounded by L plushies and other death note merchandise.**

**Claimer: I DO own Hillary Walker/Hikaru Tokai tho; she is my Role Play character and has been in many of my other fanfics so diss her...  
cus that'd mean you are inadveradtly dissing me.**

**Summary: Hillary Walker has lead an unhappy life. She has numerous family problems, a dead end job, not even registered for college yet,  
no driver's license, and no friends, constant ridicule, the only joy she takes is in reading and in analyzing other people's actions for fun but even that is getting dull.  
She feels as if her life has no purpose. No meaning...that is until she meets  
Ryuuzaki on the metro. AU. A lil OOCness. Based off of the Death Note manga/anime. No parings just yet.**

**DA HEY ALL!! ok this be my first fanfics that I've actually gotten the guts  
to post up anywhere (all my fics are in my notebooks that I've only shown to my friends) so be nice with the reviews please.  
And all flamers will be sent a withdrawal spent Ryuk screaming about apples...smiley smiley**

**without further ado...HERES THE FIC!**

"Talking"

**(thinking)  
**

sighs and pushes her glasses up "thanks Katie this'll get me through a coupla hours until dinner" (**ya right, I'll be lucky if I can stretch it to 10 minutes**).

Hillary smiles at the old woman at the counter, taking a small bag and handing over a bill. The woman smiles back sadly and takes the money.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like something else hon? Eating all those sweets can't be very healthy. If its money you're worried about, it's no problem for me to pay for you."

**(Ppft, sure thing Kate, could you also get me into college and find me a decent job? and while your at it, find me a small apartment somewhere? hell, I'll take living in a box  
on the side of the road to that hell hole)** "No thanks Katie; I wouldn't want you too waste your money on me. This is fine." holds up the bag.

Katie looks as if to say something but just nods her head, her eyes showing concern."Alright hon, but you tell me if anything's up alright?"

**(I highly doubt it)** "Sure thing Kate, I'll see you next week?" Katie smirks "I don't have anywhere else to go"

**(that's right brag of your lack of things to do and places to be)** "it's a date then"

Hillary walks out the door of the tiny shop. She zips up her blue jacket and puts on her gloves.  
**(Damn this weather)** she takes care to tuck her middle lengthed brown curls under her jacket so she can pull the hood up.  
She got a lot of stares as she walked towards the subway. Of course who else would be this bundled up in the middle of April at 76 degrees ferinhight?

As she paid for her ticket, she hears the last call to Wilmington** (DAMNIT!)** she sprints toward the door and gets in just as the doors were closing.

pants slightly (**go figure there are no seats lef...oh wait no there's one)** She walks over to the metro seats and plops down. She opens up her bag and takes  
out a 99 cent bag of mini Oreos. (**Ooooooooooooh thank you gods above for this chocolaty treat I am about to partake)** as she opens the bag and starts to eat handfuls  
of the chocolate stuff she feels a stare.

Right next to her was a young man at least in his mid twenties. His hair was mussed to the point it looked like he did it on purpose. His shirt was white and baggy, falling off his wrists as he...chewed his thumb??  
His pants were baggy jeans...and no shoes to speak of; he sat with his knees to his chest. His eyes, oh god his eyes, they were like huge black obsidians. Much like an owls, and there were large dark bags under his eyes.

**(Hmmmmmm he would certainly be fun to study...)** continues to munch on her mini cookies

She see's him at the corner of her eye...still...fucking...staring...** (GAH! this is annoying! if you want some why not say so you idiot?!)**

sighs holding out the bag a little "want some?"

The man shows no emotion as he takes his thumb out of his mouth and reaches into the bag and pops a couple of cookies into his mouth.

"Thank you"

She liked the low baritone of his voice, it was sort of soothing...she wanted to hear it again. So she put the bag in-between them.

"We can share them if you want" she eats a couple of more cookies.

The man did a cute little smile and took some more cookies.

"I would enjoy that very much"

**(I bet you would you've already eaten 89 of the bag already!)**

"...you ate all the cookies"

The man looks into the bag and frowns slightly at the lack of cookies.

"Hmm so I have"

**(thats right, don't apologize, I just saved most of my paycheck to get these cookies is all and you ate the bag in less then 2 minutes)**

"I have another bag right here"

Hillary takes out another bag of mini Oreos and opens it, placing it in between them.

"Why thank you" He said it kind of muffled for he had four mini cookies in his mouth.

"Mm-hm" **(damnit, now what am I supposed to eat tomorrow?)**

Hillary looks down at her gloves and notices the crumbs sticking to the material and takes off her right one so she could still eat.

The man notices this and after swallowing his cookie licks his fingers.

"You understand that it is 76 degrees ferinhight 11 degrees Celsius correct?"

**(No shit Sherlock)** "Yes" Plops another cookie into mouth.

The man takes a few more cookies, and promptly chews and swallows.

"May I ask why you are so heavily clothed then? If it is no problem I am merely asking out of curiosity"

**(Of course you are)** sighs "If you _must_know, its because my body does not contain any body heat, so I get very cold, very easily."

"…..I see"

**(I see? I SEE?! What? Nothing else to say?! No "just stay indoors then?" no "why do you not contain body heat? It's a natural bodily function?"…you must have a very small vocabulary my ocular friend)**

Hillary laughs under her breath making the man tilt his head in her direction after polishing off the last cookie.

"I said something amusing?"

**(No, I always laugh at thin air)** "No, I suppose that's why it was amusing."

The man frowned a bit in confusion and handed her back an empty bag. Hillary takes it and crumples it into a ball shoving it into her now empty shopping bag.

"Hm, I see"

**(Oh….my….god!)** She starts to tremble with silent laughter now making the man look at her chewing on his thumb again.

"**LAST STOP, ALL REMANING PASSENGERS PLEASE LEAVE AS THE DOORS OPEN**"

That snaps Hillary out her giggle fit quickly making her gasp in shock.

**(NO! I missed my stop hours ago!)**

Hillary gets up fast and darts for the door, making her slightly dizzy.

**(Crap, so freakin tired. Not sure how I'm gonna explain to my boss that I'm late because I was engrossed with eating cookies on the metro line, and how am I going to explain to my folks that my hours and pay were cut back AGAIN! I wont have anytime to study my drivers manual, no time for dinner. That is if we even have anything. No time to wash my work uniform. No time, no time, no time, no time, no time, _NO TIME_!!)**

Hillary goes past the door and after another dizzy spell feels herself fall and sees the image of an old man in a suit before all went black.


	2. shopping and hotels

**Purpose**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, for if I did I would be filthy rich and surrounded by L plushies and other death note merchandise.**

**Claimer: I DO own Hillary Walker/Hikaru Tokai tho; she is my Role Play character and has been in many of my other fanfics so diss her...  
cus that'd mean you are inadvertently dissing me.**

**Summary: Hillary Walker has lead an unhappy life. She has numerous family problems, a dead end job, not even registered for college yet,  
no driver's license, and no friends, constant ridicule, the only joy she takes is in reading and in analyzing other people's actions for fun but even that is getting dull.  
She feels as if her life has no purpose. No meaning...that is until she meets  
Ryuuzaki on the metro. AU. A lil OOCness. Based off of the Death Note manga/anime. No parings just yet.**

**_DA: HEY ALL! I'm so happy its not even been up for a day and a half and I already have over 50 hits! And a couple of reviews! I feel so happy. You love me! You really love me!_**

"**talking"**

**(thinking)**

_#_

**- L's POV -**

It started out as any regular day for L.

He worked in his hotel using his laptop to do his investigation of his latest case. Watari was out for the day so that left him to his work.

Normally this wouldn't pose any problems for L, but today Watari forgot, yes he actually FORGOT, to stock up on his cakes, ice creams, and other various sweets for the day. So, Reluctantly, L went out of the hotel to shop for his provisions.

He used his laptop to find a store that would have all his needs for he did not like to go shopping. He found it tedious and would rather get all he needed at once and not go to a random number of stores to find just one of his daily sweets.

Unfortunately the shop was extremely far. Not wanting to change his plan just because of a few extra miles, he simply called a taxi and went to the metro line to go to the store.

The manager didn't believe he wanted 20 boxes of cake, 10 gallons of ice cream, and 63 boxes of assorted sweets sent to the hotel. L didn't understand, he did pay for all of it without problem and sent the right address for them to send them, he just couldn't figure out what the problem was **(DA not a lot of people request that L sweatdrop).**So after a call from Watari to settle things, L went back onto the metro lone with the reassurance that Watari would be waiting for him there at the last stop.

The metro was completely full after the first drop off. but he didn't really like to be close to anyone, and he didn't want to stand either, so he simply stared at anyone who tried to sit next to him. He found out years ago that simply a stare from him could make the strongest man tremble, something about his pupils being too dilated and his bags making him look like an owl.

A few hours later a young girl ran through the doors before they closed. She looked fairly young, no older then 13 from her stature. He quickly dismissed the thought after seeing her face structure.

No maybe more around the age of 17. she was heavily clothed as well. She had on a black hooded sweater and on top of that she had a blue winter jacket, black wool gloves, jeans, and black shoes. After putting her hood down she revealed short length brown hair, slightly curly and glasses that were a tad shipped around the rims.

It is very warm out that day, why would she need to be bundled so? He saw her look around for a seat and walk over to his empty seat.

**(this could be interesting. And the ride is very long. I don't really want to be bored the entire trip back)**

So L let her sit down, he was studying her while chewing on his thumb when she pulled out a small bag. He immediately smelled the sweet scent of cookies.

**(hm I wonder if she would let me eat a few? Then again she might not be so willing to share, I thought I heard her stomach growl so she must be hungry. But she might just be the sort of person who is nice enough to share with someone if they asked politely enough..then again…)**

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw the opened bag put in between them.

"want some?"

He smiled as his thoughts were confirmed. Her voice definitely stated that she was around her late teens, she must just be short for her age.

They talked for a while. L was a tad puzzled when the girl started to laugh at nothing. But just chalked it up to the standards that teenagers had to live up to nowadays. He didn't think he would be able to deal with all the emotional and social problems that they have to go through. It made him appreciate the Wammy House all the more.

After the announcement L stood up and prepared to leave when he was shoved aside by the girl. She seemed a bit hysterically.

**(Perhaps she missed her stop because of our conversation? No, she is showing signs of extreme stress. I doubt it would be something that light.)**

L grew a bit concerned at her swaying, he followed her but stopped as she stopped abruptly and held her head as if in thought. She started to sway a bit more and started to fall.

L went in to catch her but Watari was quick to the punch.

"I see you do have some effect to the opposite sex after all ryuuzaki"

L sighed, "despite my 'effect on the opposite sex' I had nothing to do with this"

Watari nodded and lifted the girl bridal style. "well does the girl have a cell phone or any way we can contact her family?"

L checked her pockets "….hmmmm no cell phone. Unusual in this technological age."

L continued to look in her jacket pockets. "we might as well take her back to the hotel with us until we can determine her identity"

Watari nodded and laid the girl down in the backseat of the limo and took the wheel.

L sat in the back with her silently chewing his thumb while staring at her.

**(what could have caused that reaction?)**

"ryuuzaki?"

"hm?"

"do you mean to tell me she never told you her name?"

"…..no she did not"

**(come to think of it, why **_**didn't**_** she give me her name? that is a standard form of courtesy in the U.S. Most of it's citizens say it as a from of reflex when they start a conversation)**

"well were at the hotel so she may rest in the bedroom chambers until she awakens"

L just "hm'd" in response as he carried her into the hotel elevator.

**(I don't normally do this sort of thing, but she did give me those cookies. So I suppose this is a just payment)**

L quietly laid her onto the bed and pulled the covers over her. He did a standard form of first aid and left the rest to Watari.

**(Her pulse is normal, her temperature is normal despite all the clothing she was wearing, no presperation, physically she is healthy. Her mentality, however, is another story entirely.)**

After checking her jacket more thoroughly he found a hidden pocket on the inside that held her wallet.

**(hmmm, Hillary Walker. Age 19 blood type AB…nothing much else here might as well do a little digging)**

After 2 hours he found out all he needed to know about Hillary.

**(She works two jobs. Not in college just yet, but registered for 2 years at the local technical school. She has a younger sister a mother, and a stepfather, her father lives in Virgina with his wife. Her IQ is remarkable, 186…not many can boast that in this day and age of TV and violence)**

L detested television, no matter how educational the programming, its radio waves always killed 2.5 brain cells each second.

L pondered on what could make such a brilliant girl live like this, her profile and history states that she had low grades when she was in school, socially inept, and has had self-esteem issues and self-confidence issues that have made her question her existence.

That's what it says on the report her psychiatrist gave, but L seriously doubted that this girl was that weak…well only time would tell.

It wasn't until the next day at 5pm that she finally started to stir. He waited until she made a noise of some sort to confirm her awareness until he spoke.

"so your awake"

_#_

_**Hey guys, I know its kinda long. But the first chapter was a tad short so NEH!**_

_**Please review I'd love to hear your views and stuff.! Till next time! DA! OUT!**_


	3. confusion and greetings

**Purpose**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, for if I did I would be filthy rich and surrounded by L plushies and other death note merchandise.**

**Claimer: I DO own Hillary Walker/Hikaru Tokai tho; she is my Role Play character and has been in many of my other fanfics so diss her...  
cus that'd mean you are inadvertently dissing me.**

**Summary: Hillary Walker has lead an unhappy life. She has numerous family problems, a dead end job, not even registered for college yet,  
no driver's license, and no friends, constant ridicule, the only joy she takes is in reading and in analyzing other people's actions for fun but even that is getting dull.  
She feels as if her life has no purpose. No meaning...that is until she meets  
Ryuuzaki on the metro. AU. A lil OOCness. Based off of the Death Note manga/anime. No parings just yet.**

**_DA here, HEYA! I know my punctuation is terrible but even if its just complaining please post some review fro me please? I'm in need of attention!!_**

"**talking"**

**(thinking)**

#

**Hillary's POV**

Hillary woke up a little disoriented. She felt slightly light-headed. Quite comfortable really, like she was aware of her surroundings but not caring. It felt as though she was laying on a gently floating cloud, and she didn't want to get off it.

She turned her head slightly, sinking deeper into the cloud and sighed in happiness.

**(I must have died and went to heaven, this is so peaceful.) **She turned her head again to feel a sharp pain around her temples.

**(Wait? Pain?!...great so I'm still alive…which means I must be at home…I wonder if El got new sheets? These are MUCH comfier then…wait, I was at the metro line wasn't I?!)**

Hillary shot up in a sitting position, then after a sharp pain in her head she promptly fell back onto the pillows.

she looked around to notice that she was in a hotel room, an expensive hotel room from the looks of it. she was laying on a queen sized bed, Victorian styled, and right next to her was a side table with a pitcher of water and a few glasses. to her left was a balcony, the curtains were pulled over so she couldn't tell if it was day or night just yet...which made her panic slightly.

**(oh my god, I never made it into work last night, and no doubt I'm late for my other job at the pizzeria, my mom must be flipping out right now, El must be crying her eyes out with worry, and I never got my paycheck last night so Karl will be mad at me for not paying him this months rent as well as giving him the money for the groceries...wait...how did i get here?)**

"so, you are awake"

Hillary looked towards the origin of the voice and saw the same man from the metro.

**(He must've brought me here then. Well, that's one mysery solved I guess)**

"How are you feeling? are the symptoms?"

Hillary looked just looked at him.

"uh...symptoms?"

"Yes, are you feeling any nausea? headaches? dizziness? pain of any kind? And have you been under any kind of mental stress or mental exhaustion as of late?"

**(Damn man, what are you a doctor?)**

"A headache and a little dizzy, I suppose. Do you suppose i could order some room service? I haven't had anything decent to eat in days, those cookies were like a banquet meal for me to be honest."

The man was about to reply when an older man came into the room pulling along a cart with various foods on it.

The older man pulled the cart to her bedside and bowed politly before speaking.

"good afternoon miss Walker, i have taken the liberty of getting some room service in case you were hungry when you awakened"

"hey thanks! I'm starv...how'd you know my name?"

The other man answered "i looked at your ID to look up your medical records in case this was serious, but it seems that it was just a simple case of physical and mental exhaustion, sleep deprivation, lack of nutrition, and a subtle amount of stress causing you to feint."

**(what the hell?! how did he know all that?! I didnt say anything about my lack of sleep or anything else!...ok i did mention the hunger, but nothing else other then that!)**

"and how did you come to that conclusion?"

The man went over to the cart and took a desert off and sat down in an arm chair on the opposite side of the bed before answering.

"when I undressed you to lay you into the bed, I could feel your ribcage. which is a sign of malnutrition as well as the lack of muscle and the boniness of your arms and fingers prove this theory further."

He paused as he took a big bite of the cake like dessert.

" As for the sleep deprivation, you have deep bags under your eyes that look permanent and your iris' are covered in red veins around the outer region, that and you have slept for approximately 17 hours 56 minutes and 27 seconds without moving or showing any signs of REM sleep that comes when you are dreaming, showing that you were past the point of mental exhaustion."

He took another bite of the cake and licked his lips.

Hillary just stared at him..that was a thorough and calculated response. she was impressed.

He swallowed his next bite and continued.

"I came to the stress because of the little display you showed when you left the metro Line. You didn't even notice Watari in front of you or myself trying to get your attention."

Hillary took a few plates off of the cart and laid them on her lap.

"just who the hell are you?"

The man looked up from his now empty plate.

"you may call me Ryuuzaki"

#

**_Weeeeeeeeeeeeell? whatcha guys think?  
_****_I'm trying really hard so please leave those reviews! even if its just criticism! I need reviews badly!!_**

**_well until next time, DA! OUT!_**


	4. interogations and anxiety

**Purpose**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, for if I did I would be filthy rich and surrounded by L plushies and other death note merchandise.**

**Claimer: I DO own Hillary Walker/Hikaru Tokai tho; she is my Role Play character and has been in many of my other fanfics so diss her...  
cus that'd mean you are inadveradtly dissing me.**

**Summary: Hillary Walker has lead an unhappy life. She has numerous family problems, a dead end job, not even registered for college yet,  
no driver's license, and no friends, constant ridicule, the only joy she takes is in reading and in analyzing other people's actions for fun but even that is getting dull.  
She feels as if her life has no purpose. No meaning...that is until she meets  
Ryuuzaki on the metro. AU. A lil OOCness. Based off of the Death Note manga/anime. No parings just yet.**

**YAY! im getting more hits!!..not enough reviews but whateveah. not gonna be picky. just glad that my stuff is getting read at all...anyway ON WITH THE FIC!!**

"**talking"**

**(thinking)**

_#_

Hillary just quietly ate her food. she had just eaten a smoked salmon, a basket of popcorn shrimp, a lemon pepper seasoned grilled flounder, two chocolate mousse's, 3 chocolate cakes slices, and had was currrently finishing a cup of rice pudding with Cinnamon.

Ryuuzaki just watched her with those wide, owl-like eyes, while eating his own cake. he went over to the cart again to take the last slice but frowned when Hillary snacted it away from his fingers and took a bite out of it.

"If you eat too much, you will get sick"

Hillary was about to eat another bite of the cake then decided against it and held it out for Ryuuzaki to take.

"want it then? i hate for good food to go to waste"

Ryuuzaki took the cake and sat back down in the easy chair opposite of her. He was about to take a bite when he noticed her staring at him. Her head resting on her knees, which where close to her chest, and one of her eyebrows was cocked as if to say "are you kidding me?"

"...is there something the matter?"

Hillary shrugged, "Just trying to figure out why you would tell me a fake name"

Ryuuzaki took another bite of his half-eaten cake.

**(She's more clever then I thought)**

Ryuuzaki swallowed his bite and cocked his head to the side.

"What makes you think that i gave you a 'fake' name?"

Hillary giggled a little pushing the covers off a little and twirled her hair with her finger.

"Well, Ryuuzaki is a Japanese name. You have a 'English'  
look about you. The Japanese are a formal and dignified people, they have specific mannerisms that even the lowest scum show. You don't show any of the behavorisms, mannerisms, the general courtesy, etc. You hide it well, but you have a slight British accent. And although it is hard to see because of they're so dilated, you have blue-grey eyes, Japanese have black eye coloration, if not grey. Now i thought that maybe your half-Japanese...but if you are, you show no psychical traights. The fact that you aren't willing to share your name with me shows that you are either extremely distrustful, that you don't even **know** your name, or that you simply **can't** tell me your name."

Hillary grins.

"so the real question is **why**can't you tell me your name hm? Maybe you work for the government? or are a secret agent of some kind?...are you gonna finish that?"

Ryuuzaki completely forgot about his cake during her analazytion.

"Yes"

**(Remarkable. I only told her my pseudonym and a few words in passing, yet she was able to deduce all that in a matter of minutes. she could prove useful in the new case I am about to go into. I could use her deductive and analytical skills)**

"so what is your real name? or are you not going to tell me?"

Ryuuzaki took a tea cup from the cart and began to add suger to it.

"my name is not important"

Hillary just nods as her 'secret agent theory just went up a few notches.

"Miss Walker"

"Karu" Hillary interrupted.

"excuse me?" A little miffed that he was interrupted.

"I perfer to go by my nickname Karu, its short for Hikaru. I hate my name so please do not call me by it"

"...very well, Miss Hikaru. where did you learn to analyze situations like you just showed?"

Hillary scratched her head in thought her chin resting on her knees still.

"i didn't."

"i see"

**(so it is simply natural intellect, not something self-taught. even more impressive)**

Hillary shook her head and touched her head with her hand dramatically.

"Ich schmerz wei du night...nein, wei gott"

Ryuuzaki's eyes widened.

"you speak German?"

**(her profile said nothing of learned languages)**

Hillary shook her head and laughed a little.

"only a little, I'm still learning you could say. I just felt like it was too tense in here, almost like i was being interogated"

She glared at him with those words, daring him to tell her it wasn't so.

**(I'm on to your game, and I will NOT be made a fool of 'Ryuuzaki')**

She went to take a tea cup off of the cart and looked at the little alarm clock next to the cart on the bed stand.

"...7:36?"

**(Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit!! I'm totally late for work at the mini-mart! and i never made it to my other job at the pizzeria this morning! i never called home. i never got my paycheck. i didn't have any time to study...)**

Hillary's mind went into panic mode again as she thought of all the things she was supposed to be doing and the things she had yet to do. She started to hyperventalate again.

Ryuuzaki saw her eyes widen at the clock and she just hung off the side of the bed and started to have trouble breathing. He rushed over to the bed and sat her upright.

"Breath! listen to me, take in deep breaths."

He held her head up to give her better support and leaned her back so that it wouldn't arch.

Hillary couldnt hear him, all she knew was that she had too many things she has/had to do, and now she was having trouble breathing, which made her panic slightly more. Her eyes started to tear from the lack of oxygen.

Ryuuzaki took an emergency kit out from under the bed stand and took out a small paper bag **_(Trust me, they do have them. i found out the hard way one vacation)_** and held it to her mouth forcing her to breath into it. The bag scrunched in and out as she breathed into the bag, as she did this her breathing slowed and her eyes stopped tearing.

When he was sure that she was alright he took away the bag and stepped back to give her some space and put his thumb to his mouth.

"are you alright?"

Hillary panted a bit before answering.

"my heart is beating like a jack-hammer, my eyes are stinging, and i almost suffocated in a grocery bag...yea, im super"

Ryuuzaki sat back down and frowned a bit.

"well if you are able to be sarcastic i am sure you are fine...Miss Hikaru, this is the second Anxiety attack you have had in the last 19 hours 20 minutes and 35 seconds..this is not healthy and i suggest that you seek medical attention when we take you home, i can give you the address to a amazing psychiatrist or therapist, that is if you want it of course."

Hillary snapped her head in his direction at the words pyschiatrist and therapist.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired i guess"

Ryuuzaki sighed, now this was just getting tedious.

"Miss Hikaru, you are anything but 'fine'."

Hillary glared at Ryuuzaki.

**(How _DARE_you?! you have NO right to question my health and mental awareness!)**

"And after you get some help, I would like to offer you a job" Ryuuzaki finally takes a sip of tea and puts his now empty plate to the side on a little table next to him.

"..i already have two jobs, i don't think I'll be able to handle another one. Thanks anyway though"

Ryuuzaki puts down his tea cup with a small "tink"

"well that's too bad, but perhaps you should hear me out before you make such a hasty answer"

"...sure Ryu, not like it will make a difference"

#

**_Well? how you guys liking it so far huh? I'm trying to keep the comedy in here so i promise for those comedy/angst lovers that the explanation chapters are over after the next one kay?_**

**_OH! and the German sentence means "no one understands me, no one does"_**

**_Till next time! DA! OUT!_**


	5. showers and shots

**Purpose**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note...i wish i did tho..COPYRIGHTS!! MONEY!! POWER!! TOYS!! POSTERS!! A LIFE SIZED L!!...oh snap I didn't just say that...**

**Claimer: I DO own Hillary Walker/Hikaru Tokai tho; she is my Role Play character and has been in many of my other fanfics so diss her...  
cus that'd mean you are inadvertently dissing me.**

**Summary: Hillary Walker has lead an unhappy life. She has numerous family problems, a dead end job, not even registered for college yet,  
no driver's license, and no friends, constant ridicule, the only joy she takes is in reading and in analyzing other people's actions for fun but even that is getting dull. She feels as if her life has no purpose. No meaning...that is until she meets Ryuuzaki on the metro. AU. A lil OOCness. Based off of the Death Note manga/anime. No parings just yet.**

**DA- hiya guys!! ok now i know that this is a tad boring...but i still wants the reviews! T-T (feels unloved)**

**L-...I am quite sure that you have some fans because you have over 200 hits and 4 reviews for this.**

**DA- O.O YAYZ! I GOTS AN L!! (glomps L)**

**L- OOF! (falls down)...please get off**

**DA- NEVAH!!**

**L-..what if i say the disclaimer?**

**DA- did it already ;)**

**L-...darn**

**#**

The black limo grind-ed to a halt in front of an average looking apartment complex.

"We have arrived miss Walker, do you wish to go in alone? Or should Ryuuzaki and i accompany you?"

Hillary shook her head.

"Thanks Watari, but i think that i should go in first..to talk things through first."

**(that and to see who's home first and in what mood...damn i hope Karl's not home yet)**

Watari nodded and smiled at her as he opened the door for her.

"as you wish miss Walker"

"and _please _stop calling me that, Karu is just fine"

"yes miss hikaru"

Hillary groaned and walked up to the apartment door taking our her house keys.

**(well his car isn't out front, so i guess that means that he isn't home yet..so that makes things a little easier...still can believe i agreed to this)**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**(HOURS EARLIER)**

Hillary sighed and rubbed her temples with her fore fingers..she could feel another headache coming on.

"so...you want me...who has **_way_** to much on her plate right now to even consider this...to go to **japan...**with you...whom says that they are the infamous L...help you in your latest investigation..and be your analyst...and just drop my current livelihood while doing so? my family? my jobs? and you're only giving me less than a day to decide?"

L just sipped his now cold tea.

"yes"

Hillary could feel a vein pulsing over her eye.

"...WELL! in that case we'd better get going! there's so much to prepare! so much to do and so little time!"

L raised his head in curiosity. "really?"

Hillary threw a pillow at L and hit him in the face making him frown.

"NO YOU DUMBASS! how the hell and i going to tell my folks this?! oh hi mom, Karl, you'll never believe this but the infamous L from all those unsolvable cases that your so interested in? i met him. OH and he wants me to help him! isn't that great?! oh and I'll be leaving for japan in the morning and need money for tickets!!"

L just picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

"What the hell are you doing now?!"

"seeing if i can get you a tranquilizer from watari's first aid case, you seem agitated. and after an anxiety attack you should not get too emotional or stressed any more then current."

Hillary was seething and could now feel the vein pulsating like a heartbeat about to burst.

"OF COURSE I'MAGITATED YOU TWIT!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I GO THROUGH EVERYDAY JUST TO SURVIVE! I am perfectly content with my life as it is right now. its predictable. it's familiar. Yea, i don't have the perfect life. But i _like_ things as they are, and you want me to change all that?!"

"yes watari? i need a tranquilizer brought upstairs please" L dodges another pillow. "better make that a large one, yes, not necessary, understood"

L hangs up his cell phone and walks over to the bed.

"miss hikaru, you really should try to relax. perhaps a hot shower?"

"OH! now i smell or something right?! well fuck you too! you look like you haven't had a good cleaning in years ya greaseball!"

**(...greaseball? does my appearance really suggest that i do not bathe enough?)**

L touched a pieceof his hair with his forefingers and rubbed them together.

**(...the follicles are smooth and the nerve endings are not damaged..she still must be upset)**

"i assure you miss hikaru, i _do _bathe...and i was mearly suggesting because hot showers have been knownto relax the body and the steam helps sooth the mind. Watari will have your clothes washed and dry cleaned and will have another outfit waiting for you outside the bathroom door."

Hillary started to calm down a little, a hot shower sounded heavenly right about now. and because this is a hotel, she could use as much hot water she wanted and not worry about anybody else using it later.

"Alright, I'm a lil cold anyways" Hillary gets out of the bed and after stretching goes into the bathroom.

L walks over to the terrace to watch the night sky when he turns his head at the sound of the door opening.

"does this mean i don't need a sedative?"

"...no, i still think you'll still need one when you come out"

"Damnit" Hillary slams the bathroom door.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

L was starting to get impatient.

Watari had already brought the change of clothes, her old ones cleaned, and had just went through his sixth slice of strawberry shortcake...and Hillary was **still** in the shower.

L mentally sighed when he heard the water finally stop.

Hillary walked out fully clothed in her black sweater, her Celticchoker, dark blue gloves, blue jeans, a pair of black sneakers, and a vintage T-shirt with the words "Whats mine is mine, and whats yours is mine" her hair still shiny with the wetness of the shower.

"does it normally take you 33 minutes to take a shower in your home?"

Hillary scratched her arm in embarrassment.

"no actually i hardly get anytime in the shower. sorry bout that, the hot water felt like heaven. your Lucky i left its warmth at all Ryu"

L twicthed at the nickname but left it alone.

"so shall we be going then?"

"not just yet" L snaps his fingers and watari comes out of the shadows with a syringe. " You didn't think i had forgotten did you?"

Hillary paled at the needle.

**(i had hoped)**

"n-now now is there any real need for that?"

Watari came closer with the deadly instrument of pain and suffering.

"it wont hurt a bit miss hikaru, just a slight prick"

"SLIGHT PRICK MY ASS!!"

Hillary tries to make a bolt for the door but L comes up from behind her and grabs her in a lock.

"let us hurry this watari, i would not like any more delays"

Watari nodded and came closer.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! KEEP IT AWAY FROM MEE!!"

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**(PRESENT TIME)**

Hillary shivered at the thought of the needle and twisted the key to open the door. but before she could turn the knob the door flew open and a large woman with teary eyes stood in front of her and pulled her into a tight hug after a quick glance at her.

"oh my baby! after we got that call i got so worried! are you ok? did they give you anything to eat?"

Hillary just gave a muffled laugh.

"mom i kinda need to breath, and yes, im fine. is Karl home yet?"

Mrs. Walker let her go and shook her head.

"no but he should be home soon, Elanora got home from school a few moments ago and is upstairs. you should go comfort her, she has been worried sick over you"

Hillary's eyes saddened.

**(thats right..I'll be leavin El behind)**

"I'll do that" Hillary just remembered L and watari still parked in the drive way. "mom the people who took care of me want to have a talk with you and Karl, if that's ok of course?"

Mrs. Walker smiled and waved at the car to come over.

"of course its alright, tell them that they can even stay for dinner as a thank you for helping you. i was just making beef stew with Italian bread with iced tea."

Hillary just nodded at the car to come inside and went upstairs to her room.

Hillary could hear the booming of the stereo behind the door and slowly opened the door.

"guess who?"

**#**

**DA-wow..this was a tad longer then i wanted it to be..but i was trying to get all i could into it so i could finally get hillary/hikaru on the damned plane. but so much needs to be told before! oh the drama! the angst! the heartbreak!**

**L-you just don't know how to continue so you do continuous run on sentences.**

**Karu-that and her punctuation sucks**

**DA-GASP! how DARE you! KARU! i created you and i can kill you just as easy!**

**Karu-HEY HEY! what about him?!**

**DA- sticks her tongue out and glomps L he's special!**

**Karu-...i feel so loved**

**L-if it's any consolation, i would much rather be in your position right now.**

**DA-anyway I'll see you all in the next chapter! till next time! DA! OUT!**


	6. goodbyes and alias's

**Purpose**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**DA-...wow...I'm not gettin ANY reviews at all...me sad...L?**

**L-...yes DA-chan?**

**DA-i feel sad**

**L-..i suppose you would.**

**DA-..._L_**

**L-yes?**

**DA-...i wanna hug**

**L-...what is the appropriate word for this situation?**

**Karu-i think the word your looking for is "tough luck"**

**L-Ah, yes that is it thank you.**

**DA- ...I WANT HUG NOW!!**

**Karu- oh...SHIT! RUN L RUN!**

**L- (sprints away)**

**DA-NO YA DON'T! (sprints after L)**

**Karu- Dark Angel Of Wind doesn't own Death Note OH! and the song was "A stray child" and it was from teh anime .Hack/sign and is NOT mine! , she does own Hikaru Tokai and Hillary Walker...now on with the fic!...i need to get popcorn...**

**#**

"guess who? OOF!" Hillary didn't take two steps into the room before being tackled to the ground by a tall and very hyper girl.

"where were you Karu? kitty was worried!" El squeezed hillary's stomach and sniffled a little.

"sorry kitten, i was sick and a friend was nice enough to help me out." Hillary smiled warmly at the girl and stood up...with her still attatched to her torso.

Hillary giggled at her sister's antics. "Kitten, its hard to stand with you attatched like this."

El let go reluctantly, pouting slightly, and flops on the bed. Hillary's eye's softened at the sight of her. This was probably the last time she would see her beloved 'little' sister for a long time. She wouldn't be able to stroke her long dark brown hair. she wouldnt be able to snuggle and tickle her, making her laugh that soft innocent laugh. No longer see her light green eyes twinkle in delight as she sang her songs...this was going to be hard.

Hillary sat down on the bed and held El gently while stroking her hair. "who's my cute kitten?"

"I am!" El chirped cutely.

"who is my lovable kitty kitty?"

"me!" El snuggled into the embrace.

"who makes me smile just by mewing?"

"I do!"

"...who's going to miss me when i go away?"

"I..what? your leaving?" El pulled away from the embrace and looked at Hillary, her eyes begging her to tell her it was a joke.

Hillary just nodded, she was getting choked up a bit. but she would not cry in front of El, one of them needed to be strong.

"why? is it because of Karl? is it me?"

"no El, its not you. it's"

El cut her off tears starting to pour form her emerald eyes. "NO! you promised that we'd always be together! you promised!"

"El...it wont be for forever..I will come back. I'll come back for you, I promise it." Hillary held her again, stroking her back soothingly to calm her down making hushing sounds.

"I will never leave you, you know that right? I'll email you everyday, I'll write letters, anything to keep in touch. I promise...I cant tell you where I am going..or for how long..but I **will** be back."

El stopped crying and just rocked herself in her sister's arms. "c-could you sing the song to me? I want to hear it once more before you go."

Hillary's eyes softened and nodded still holding her close she began to hum a soft tune.

_"if you are lost in your way  
deep in an awesome story  
don't be in doubt and stray  
cling to your lonesome folly_

**(I promise El)**

_now you're too close to the pain  
let all the rain go further  
come back and kiss me in vain  
mother oh do not bother_

**(i promise to protect you)**

_hear the chorus of pain  
taking you back to proper ways  
it's so easy to find  
if you could remind me_

**(no matter what)**

_now you are lost in your way  
deep in an awesome story  
so I will find you again  
kiss you for lonesome folly"_

Hillary stopped singing and heard the door open. she looked and saw L standing as nonchalant as ever.

"miss Hikaru, we have informed your mother of the situation, she was reluctant. But she has consented to your coming with us to Japan...the plane leaves in 2 hours, we should get going"

**(of course, never mind I'm having a special moment with my sister, whom i might not see again for years..and that I haven't told Karl yet...on second thought that might be a good thing)**

"sure Ryu..just let me get my things...I'll miss you El be a good kitty while I'm gone and i might bring you back a treat." Hillary winks at her sister, then lets go. and after giving her a peck on the cheek she walks out the door with a already packed bag.

"i hope you know its rude to eavesdrop Ryu..."

L side glanced her. "i have no idea what you are talking about miss Hikaru"

Hillary snorted. "of course not"

L looked at the bag in her hand. "it seems that you were already planning on leaving..a prior departure?"

"none of your damned business"

"actually miss Hikaru, if you are to work with me I am required to know all that is going on."

"...i was planing on taking El and leaving this place with her...but it proved difficult, so i put of the idea. but kept my things pack just in case."

L just chewed his thumb. "hm, i see"

Hillary sighed in annoyance "very articulate aren't you?"

"only when i want to be i assure you."

She gave her mother a quick hug and a peck on the cheek and walked really fast out the door, only to be confronted with a large man about 6'1. ragged hair, and his breath stank of alcohol.

**(DAMN! so close too!) **Hillary quickly hid the bag behind her back.

"h-hey Karl...h-how w-was your day?"

L's head turned at the sound of Hillary stuttering..yes this man was a bit of a behemoth, but that was no reason to stutter...perhaps there was more trouble in this house then he had originally thought.

Karl snapped L out of his thoughts with a loud growl.

"Where the **HELL **have you been girl?! you owe me money! and because your late on your rent you'll have to give me extra, your mother wasn't able to cook for me because you didn't giver her your god damned paycheck!"

Karl noticed L and Watari and the bag badly hid behind Hillary's back.

"And who the hell are these assholes?! whats with the bag? you leavin? **OH! **i get it" Karl sneered. "The freak knocked ya up and now yer gonna stay with him eh? well GOOD! now i can get yer lazy ass outta my house! you were always a good fer nothing and always will be! now GET OUTTA HERE! you can leave the paycheck in the mail slot outside!"

With that Karl had shoved Hillary out the door and botled the lock. Hillary fell down on her butt in shock of what just happened.

L and Watari had already left the house prior to the locking, Watari had the car started and L just stood there hunched over, looking at the house as if in awe.

Hillary picked herself up and walked over to the car. She threw her bag into the back before finally noticing that L was still watching the house.

"...Ryu..you coming man?"

L seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was in and got into the car with her.

"...please hurry Watari, we might miss the flight because of the delay"

"yes Ryuuzaki."

**_BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB_**

**-4 Months later-**

Hillary flopped onto the couch in exhaustion. it had been 4 months since the kira case had started and nothing seemed to be working out right. it all started when a FBI agent named Ray Penbar was killed, after his death all the other FBI agents died, then the FBI pulled out of the investigation, then the police started to pull out...now only a handful of guys were left helping her and L out. They have been switching hotels every other week and were currently waiting for Watari to bring up the ususal array of treats and desserts. Hillary had to hand it to the man, he knew his sweets.

L walked into the room with his laptop and sat on the big armchair opposite of the couch.

"Hillary-chan, starting tomorrow you are to go by an alias." L opened his laptop and started typing on the keys in a rapid motion.

Hillary shrugged, she was too tired to argue tonight.

"fine" She could just taste the chocolate mousse.

"and please be in my hotel room at 5:23pm"

"fine"

"because we are to meet the kira task force tomoorow"

"f-wait..we? as in both of us?"

L stopped the rhythmic key typing.

"yes, it is apparent now that i need to get involved more in this case in order to flush out kira"

"...wow..didn't know ya had the balls for that. im proud of ya Ryu." Hillary flashes him a sarcastic smile.

"...no comment"

Hillary nearly fell of the couch from laughing.

L narrowed his eyes in annoyance Hillary was brilliant, remarkably so, but she was a tad...unpredictable...perhaps it was simply because she is a girl. whatever the case he had to get her to stop laughing before she hurt herself..again.

"so have you chosen an alias yet?"

Hillary wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled.

"Hikaru, Hikaru Tokai. and lemme tell you right now Ryu, you call me Hikaru-chan or Tokai-chan...I'll punch your lights out. its just Karu between you and me."

L remembered there last fight..it was not pretty. L was holding back because she was a female, but she must have had street experience when it came to fighting. she could dodge his kicks and when she did get hit, she got up and threw Even more punches...she had tenacity that was for sure.

"very well Karu-chan." Karu groaned. "we will meet them together tomorrow, so get ready,"

"Will do Ryu"

**#**

**DA-CHAPTER DONE! finally..that took awhile...god finally i can have L and hikaru meet everyone and the story can finally get going..I've had chapters in my head for a while but i couldn't write them without telling all of this first..so NOW thing's will get interesting and the action and drama can finally commence! **

**OH! and the song was "A stray child" and it was from teh anime .Hack/sign and is NOT mine!**

**...sorry for all of those were were bored that the lack of action..**

**TILL NEXT TIME! DA! OUT!**


	7. meetings and dresses

**Purpose**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**DA-well hopefully this chapter will be more interesting now that all the background stuff is outta the way! I've been planing chapters ahead for days but i needed to finish the other ones first T-T..isn't that right L-chan?**

**L- if i say yes will you get this off of me? (tugs on the chain collar around his neck)**

**DA-nope! (tugs on the chain happily) now you'll always be with me my adorable L-chan!**

**L- I feel chills up my spine**

**Karu- that would be fear**

**DA-WHAT?! L-chan? (gives an adorable pout) are you afraid of widdle ole' me?**

**Karu-your an obsessed fangirl who surrounds herself with L stuff, you fantasize what it would be like if he was real, and you have a collar on him.._nooooooooooooo_ why would he be _afraid_ of you?**

**DA-..i brought you into this world i can take you out.**

**Karu-DA doesn't own Death Note, but she does own Hikaru Tokai/Hillary Walker.**

**DA-that's my girl. ON WITH THE FIC!**

**#**

"BANG!"

It took all the willpower she held to not laugh at the expressions on the task force's faces. she sat on the far corner of the couch, sitting on one leg while hugging the other. She was wearing her favorite black sweater, her dark blue fingerless gloves, jeans, a black wool scarf around her neck covering her mouth partially, and worn-out brown sandals.

"if i were kira, you would be dead Yagami-san"

Ryu said a couple of more things but after the "Lets value our lives" bit, she couldn't hold in a small chuckle gaining everyone's attention. if they hadn't noticed her before. they did now.

"Please, leave your cellphones off and place them on that table and let us get more comfortable in the lounge"

The police did as they were told and sat down in the lunge, a couple took the chairs and a couple sat next to her. the one right next to her looked so nervous about sitting next to her that she got a little annoyed.

"i don't bite you know" her voice, a tad muffled by the scarf, made the man jump a little.

The man laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"s-sorry"

Hikaru just shrugged.

"for the safety of everyone in the room i would ask that you all call me Ryuuzaki"

everyone turned to look at Hikaru waiting for her to say her name too.

"...OH! you want to know my name? Hikaru Tokai, but you can call me Karu"

This answer got alot of glances from the other men. The young nervous man, Matsuda, next to her shifted his position uncomfortably.

Hikaru turned to him, her scarf falling to the side as she leaned her head on her knee.

"you have a question in your eyes"

The man laughed again. he was kinda cute in that way...she wondered how naive this man truly was? he acted like a innocent child.

"w-well that can't be your real name can it? i mean you dont look japanese at all"

L turned his gaze at the man and sat down in his usual stance, gaining a lot of stares in return.

"like me, Karu-chan uses an Alias for her own protection. if she trusts you with her history then that is her own business but other then that, i ask that you just leave it at that so we may get start the investigation."

**(AFTER RAY PENBARS DEATH!!..sorry i suck at talking for too long)**

Hikaru stretched from her position and got out her laptop and started clacking away on the keys. her screen saver popped up. it was a picture of her and El dancing like idiots to Numa Numa while wearing goofy faces. She smiled sadly at the fond memory.

**(i wonder how El is doing? she hasnt written back to me in a long while...that bastard Karl had better not have done anything after i left...god, i may have hated that life..but i loved _her_)**

Hikaru shivered a bit and pulled her scarf tighter around her neck and pulled her feet under her but to keep them warm. it may have seemed silly to be so bundled and leave her feet un-socked..but she hated the damned things. they made her feet sweat.

After a hours of working Watari came back in with the usual array of treats and a tea set. L had his usual sugar with some tea and a slice of strawberry shortcake, Hikaru had chosen Hot chocolate with whipped cream and a stack of fudge dipped chocolate cookies, and everyone else just had some tea while looking at the two of them as if they were their own sideshow.

**(...ok i know that we're a tad..eccentric..but you dont have to stare)**

"well after we have our break i suggest that we get ready for Light's arrival. He should be here in approximately 25 minutes."

**(ah, thats right were supposed to be meeting the infamous "Light Yagami" today...snort what kinda parent names there kid _Light?)_**

She remembered how they all learned about the chief of police's son with a small smile.

**!FLASHBACK!**

_"Yagam-san can you get the information to whom Raye Penber was trailing that day? i believe that the person he was shadowing may have had a hand in his death"_

_Mr. Yagami nodded, "yes, i believe i have the information right here," Mr. Yagami paused to look over the information before going wide-eyed, "but this cant be!"_

_L turned his head at the tone of his voice. "what is it Yagami-san?!"_

_Mr. Yagami trembeled slightly as he spoke, "i-it's my son, Light"_

_loud laughter caught everyone off guard, they all looked at the source to see who could be so insensitive. L mentally groaned as he saw that it was Hikaru who was doubling over in laughter._

_"L-L-LIGHT?! h-his name is LIGHT?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Hikaru laughed herself right off of the couch she was so comfortably perched and was hugging her sides._

_Mr. Yagami looked away in indifference. it wasn't the first time a foreigner laughed at his son's unique name. but Mogi, Aizawa, and Matsuda were seething at her insensitivity at their beloved chief._

_Aizawa stood up and slammed his hand down on the coffee table."now see here girl! how could you laugh while the chief's son is being accused of murder?!"_

_L rubbed his temples with his fingertips, he would need to teach Hikaru a little more about TACT. they were wasting precious time, and all because she had to have the "giggles" over a persons name._

_Hikaru's laughter finally started to die as she gasped for breath while wiping away tears with her gloved hand._

_Hikaru finally gained her senses back and apologized handing everyone a large plate of cookies as way of an peace offering._

**!END FLASHBACK!**

"now please remember to not tell him anything about the second kira tapes so that we may properly test his deductive and reasoning ability's."

As everyone went about there buisness L looked over to see what Hikaru was doing. she was oddly quiet during his talk and wasn't humming a tune like she always was when she was thinking.

Hikaru was currently staring at her computer screen...not unusual since she was such a computer addict..but she wasn't typing anything...and she was staring at the screen as if in longing.

On a whim L silently got up from his comfortable chair and looked behind her to see what she was gazing at so intently. His eyes widened slightly as he saw a picture of her and her sister together dancing.

**(she was rather attached to her sister...almost possesivly...i suppose she must miss her)**

L scratched his head in thought...he couldn't have her distracted. she needs to be at her best to be able to go through with his latest "Prove Light is Kira" plan.

"you realize nothing is preventing you from going to see her, don't you?"

Hikaru jumped at the unexpected voice coming from behind her and slams her laptop shut.

"I could arrange for her to come visit you for a couple of days, you have worked for 6 months straight without rest. this would count as your vacation time, if you want to call it anything like that."

Hikaru's eyes widened in excitement and hope.

"Ryu...are you saying...that El can come here? to visit me...with no interruptions? no last minute changes?...and no catch?"

"oh no Karu-chan, there is indeed a catch."

Hikaru slumped in the couch and her eyes lost the hopeful luster.

**(i should've known better)**

Hikaru sighed and rubbed her temples before continuing, she could feel a headache coming on.

"ok Ryu..whats the catch?"

L gave took hikaru's hand and made her stand up, giving her a Fashion Bug bag. Hikaru took one look inside of it and glared daggers at L.

"this had better be a welcoming present for El, Ryu"

L merely motioned for the others to leave the room and slowly followed out the door himself.

"just try it on, that is the first part of my 'catch'"

"...god damn you"

**(changing into pretty pretty clothes!!)**

After Matsuda tried to peek into the peephole L thought it best to see if Hikaru was done yet. If his assumption was correct, and they ususally were, then if this works it should be much easier to get Light to let something slip. he was about to knock when he heard her screech.

"ALRIGHT IM WEARING THE DAMNED THING SO GET IN HERE NOW BEFORE I TEAR IT OFF!!"

L knew she is spontaneous enough to do just that so quickly opened the door with Matsuda, mogi and aizawa closely following. He quickly stopped making everyone behind him bump into each other.

Matsuda rubbed his nose and whined. "Ouch Ryuuzaki what didja stop for?" L didn't answer, he just stared. so, being matsuda, followed L's gaze and felt his mouth go agape.

Hikaru was in a loose dark navy dress that hugged at her hips but curved nicely with her body and stopped slightly above her knee's. she was wearing silver eart studs in her ears and a matching pendant on a chain, her Celtic cross choker still in place and matching beautifully. her curled hair flowed over her bare shoulders, she had on a matching pair of heelless slickback shoes and elegant periwinkle fingerless gloves that went up to her elbows. She faced them with her arms crossed and a scowl and she was trembling slightly.

all in all, she looked like a completely different person from before. even her dark blue scarf and cherished hoodie wasn't on. L felt his cheeks flush with heat and his heartbeat speed up for a moment.

**(that was odd..its slightly warmer in the room all of a sudden, i hope I am not catching a cold)**

"you look stunning Karu-chan"

Matusda finally found his voice after wiping the drool off of his chin, his eyes were practically out of his head, his face cherry red **((DA-Tee Hee Matsu-chans a pervert!))**.

"more then stunning you look absolutely gorgeous!"

Hikaru blushed a bit, not used to the attention being given to her because of her body and not her mouth.

"th-thank you" she cleared her throat and turned her gaze at L. "can i take this off now? I'm fucking freezing."

"ah ah ah. language my dear, language. and maybe we should tone it down a bit. after all we can't have Light completely dazzled and distracted if you are going to seduce him"

Hikaru stopped atkeing off the gloves and the shoes as she heard this. she could actually FEEL a vein popping over her left eye.

"your making me do **_WHAT?!_**"

**# **

**DA-yes yes i know i said no more boring stuff...well this is the last boring chapter i promise just bear with me please...don't stop reading T-T**

**Till next time. DA! OUT!**


	8. pasteries and books

**Purpose**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**DA- not getting alot of feedback on this particular one...but oh well. what do i care if i dont get any new reviews? or mail? or any acknowledgment at all?...sniff**

**L-uh-oh**

**DA-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

**L-...please..stop?**

**Hikaru-no L, you do it like this. gives DA a cookie**

**DA- COOKIE!! **

**Hikaru-see?**

**L-fascinating**

**Hikaru- shrugs simple beings have simple pleasures.**

**DA-WHAT WAS THAT?!**

**Hikaru- gives her another cookie**

**DA- YAY!**

**L-...i'll need to stock up on cookies**

**Hikaru- DA does not own death note, but she does own me...in a sense.**

**"talking"**

**_(thinking)_**

_(whispering)_

**#**

_**(i'll kill him, yes and it will be slow. and PAINFUL.)**_

Hikaru was out of the dress, but was now in a university school uniform. Since she protested so much against the dress, L tweaked the plan a bit. now she would pose as a university student with him at Lights university and seduce him there instead of the task force headquarters. and was currantly being driven by watari to the university in question with L beside her...without a seat belt of course.

_**(this..fuckin..SUCKS!! i already went through high school and everything...it'd be different if i were going to be a full time student...then maybe i could finally get my college degree...BUT NO!! its only ment to be undercover which means my studies will have to come second)**_

She tapped her fingers on the side of the door handle in frustration.

L looked at her, his index finger at his lips. his cheek was a little bruised because of a punch delivered to him by a fuming hikaru.

"is there something troubling you hikaru-chan?"

Hikaru merely growled in response.

L looked at her attire, she was wearing the school's uniform..but she was wearing the winter uniform, complete with her dark blue scarf and fingerless gloves. He hoped that Light would be attracted to her, even somewhat would be an adequate amount. if her looks didn't catch his eye, then her brains certainly will. If he learned anything form his observations of Light yagami, it was that he was an intellectual and wouldn't take you seriously unless you were as well.

The car stopped and L opened the car door and began to step out but stopped as he didnt hear Hikaru do the same.

"Hikaru-chan, if the car stopping wasn't enough indication, we have arrived."

Hikaru turned towards him with icy eyes.

"i know that Ryu. but don't you think it would blow our cover if i came into the examination room with you?"

"i will just say that we are related"

Hikaru rolled her eyes and pulled up her scarf as she got out of the car.

**_(yea right, as if anybody would believe that.)_**

As they both sat down in their asigned seats she looked up to see Light arriving, fashionably late.

**_(he's either cocky, or extremely confidant...hmmm he looks interesting, I'll have some fun figuring him out)_**

she smirked as she tapped her pencil along with a tune she was humming.

**#**

Light sat down in his seat, cool as a cucumber. he felt extremely confidant that he could pass this test. no he **knew **he would pass this stupid test. it was fairly simple compared.

He flipped through some of the pages before the teacher told everyone to start. he picked up his pencil and opened the test booklet.

"hey, number 218, sit properly. and number 323 stop that humming."

Light couldn't help his curiosity as he turned his head to see the commotion. he let out a silent gasp as he saw what appeared to be an Owl sitting like a hunch back and what looked like a girl bundled up in winter clothes and a scarf.

he turned back to his test and lightly shook his head.

**_(what freaks, i guess this school doesn't have a dress code for carnival folk)_**

**#**

Light, L, and Hikaru walked up towards the podium to give the school's speech.

"would you look at them?"

"i know, talk about complete opposites, ones a total hottie and one looks like something that crawled out of the garbage"

"and what about that little one? is that a guy or a girl?"

"i can't tell, he's too bundled up to tell."

"who wears that much clothing in the spring? guys gotta be boiling up in that get-up"

"i dunno i kinda like the dark haired one, kinda cool"

"EW! Tamiko whats the matter with you?! anybody would choose the other one!"

After they said the speech they all sat down. L sat next to Light and Hikaru next to L.

Hikaru giggled while listening to the little banter that L and Light were doing. when all was said, Light looked over L and at her directly. almost as if saying "did you hear all that?" or maybe "do you know too?" hell it could've ment "why the hell were you giggling at what was being said?"

she gave him a little wave and pulled her legs up to a pretzled postion to keep them warm.

**#**

Hikaru drank her hot chocolate at the cafeteria while reading 'Memnoch the Devil' for the up-tenth time, while listening to her mp3, the music blaring loud enough for the entire cafeteria to hear. she looked up for a moment to see that Light was trying to get her attention. she took off her headphones and put the mp3 away.

"yes?"

Light looked angry for a second at being spoken to thus, but it went away as quick as it came.

"i asked you if this seat was taken"

Hikaru looked at the empty round table and chuckled.

"only if you wish to be seen with the local freak show?"

Light smiles.

"well i certainly don't think that, if anything your just showing your genius more. all the great minds of this world were a tad eccentric after all"

Hikaru smirks and takes another sip of her hot cocoa then gestures to the seat in front of her.

"then by all means"

Light sits down and breaks his chop-sticks and starts to eat his lunch box.

Hikaru goes back to her book and sips her cocoa.

"um...if you don't mind"

Hikaru sighed and placed a bookmark in the pages.

"yes?"

"i was wondering what you were reading"

"its 'Memnoch the devil' one of the Vampire Chronicles."

"i never took you for a goth"

Hikaru sighed and closed this book.

"because I'm tired of this stereotype i shall explain this. so listen carefully because im only going to say this once."

She leans back after taking another sip of her cocoa.

"the vampire chronicles is a supernatural read, yes. but it has philosophical discussions in it that are very deep and meaningful. it shows religious conflict, it dictacts the origins of mankind. it also shows symbolism, what the world could be, was, and is. it has all genres of reading in it's pages. it contains heartache, angst, romance, adventure, suspense, horror, and even scenes that can be erotic. It is a very psychological read that left me questioning my own beliefs, morals, and values. it shows that Mortality is a blessing that we take for granted. it is **NOT**a "emo" book, if anything i use it for more matieral for my psychology courses."

Light looked a little stunned at the long and detailed rant.

"im also taking a debate course in case your wondering"

She smirked, this was intensely fun. she would have to apologize to Ryu later for the punch earlier.

at that moment L sat down next to Hikaru with a plate full of treats, donuts, cakes, and cookies. leaving Hikaru staring longingly at his tray.

L sighed, placed a plate in front of her and gave her some for the confectionery goodies.

"thanks Ryu! your the best!"

Light looked at the both of them and laughed a little.

"anyone ever tell you two that too much sugar is bad for you?"

Hikaru and L stared at him in horror.

"OH MY GOD! who told you that?! you've been brainwashed by the masses haven't you!"

Hikaru lept from her chair and held Light to her chest while stroking his hair like you were soothing a child.

"you poor poor thing. don't worry we shall right this terrible wrong."

L pushed a big slice of german chocolate cake in front of Light with a fork stuck inside and looked sincerely concerned.

"yes Light-kun, you must eat this cake at once. i believe that hikaru-chan is right in saying that whomever told you this was trying to mess with your head."

Their table had the attention of the entire cafeteria by now. the girls where all giving death glares at hikaru for holding Light, but she didn't notice nor care.

Hikaru let him go and pushed the plate towards him.

"yes yes eat!"

Light shook his head and looked as if he glared at hikaru for touching him.

"i dont like sweets" L and Hikaru gasp, "but if you two wouldn't mind, may i ask a question?"

Hikaru shrugged and sat back down to L. but L hugged his knee's to his chest, his eyes widening.

"of course you may Light-kun, but if it has anything to do with the kira case it will have to be somewhere less public."

"no thats not it. are you two related somehow? you act very similar and kinda look alike."

Hikaru and L looked at each other and laughed.

"Yagami, we look _NOTHING_alike. except for the bags under our eyes, but believe you me, that's not hereditary."

Light looked a bit confused so she continued.

"we are cousins tho. OH! how rude of me, we never properly introduced ourselves have we? I am Hikaru Tokai, and this is Ryuga Hedieki" she winked at that, "no relation to the pop idol i assure you"

"ok then, mind if i ask another question?"

L smiled his little half smile with his finger to his lips, making Light hold back a shudder.

"very curious aren't you Light-kun?"

"anybody would be curious about new people they meet Ryuga"

"he's right Ryu, ask to your hearts content Yagami"

"...are you **_both _**working on the kira case?"

L took a bite of his cookie, and said with a muffled voice.

"yes she is," swallowed cookie, "you could say in a way that Hikaru-chan is my second. i value her opinions and input very highly"

Light looked surprised and turned to Hikaru.

"thats amazing Tokai-san, i never realized you were so gifted. but what is it you do exactly?"

L was about to talk but Hikaru waved him aside and bite into a Boston creme donut.

"i am a master of psychology, and at analyzing people. in fact as we speak, I'm studying you right now. your quite the challenge i must say, your body movement and verbal responses are very sow to catch up to one another. very interesting."

L nodded and took a bite of his cake.

"yes, you could say that she is the resident studier of Kira's Psyche"

"naturlich!"

"you speak German?"

Hikaru shrugged and finished her donut and proceeded to eat her chocolate creme horns.

"my stepfather is part German and you had to speak German in his presence as a sign of respect."

"i see."

Light looked at Hikaru and a smile flashed on his face for a moment and was replaced quickly with confusion.

"do you mind if i ask one more question?"

Hikaru licked her plate clean.

"shoot"

Light shifted in his chair nervously and avoided eye contact with her and L.

"well, why do you two dress like that?"

Hikaru looked at L's plate longingly and he shuffled his chair over so she couldn't steal anything.

"well, as you can ee im wearing the winter's uniform, its because i have such a small and skinny frame that my body simply cant hold any body heat for more then a few moments. Even as bundled as i am, im still cold."

"well then why do you wear gloves without fingers?"

Hikaru flexed her fingers.

"so i can hold things properly, duh. it would be hard to type or hold a pencil...or anything for that matter, if i felt like my fingers were bulgy."

Light turned to L to hear his reasons. L tilted his head in thought.

"i just like how comfortable these clothes are, and they are easy to move around in."

Light looked as if he were going to say something to that but the clock tower bell rang saying it was 4 o' clock.

Hikaru stood up and grabbed her book.

"well i have my debate class up next so i should be scooting off now...GOTCHA!!"

AS she was talking she stole the last pastries off of L's plate.

"HIKARU-CHAN! RETURN WITH MY ECLAIR'S! if you will excuse me Light-kun, i must catch up with Hikaru-chan. OH! and she wanted me to give you this as well."

He handed Light a paper envelope and proceeded to run off in Hikaru's direction.

Light opened the envelope.

"_hey Yagami, i think we could be good friends. lets face it, everyone else at this university has the intelligance of a teaspoon, save for Ryu and us of course. i need to pick up my sister at 6 o' clock tonight from the air port. if you want you can come with. it be nice to have someone else to talk with other then the Staring Wonder-boy. signed, HIkaru"_

Light smirked, his eyes glinting red.

**_(well, this is interesting to say the least. I cant kill L, and now i can't kill his cousin..but she will be trouble later on if i leave her alone. perhaps its time i turned on the old charm)_**

Light eat his lunch in peace, plotting away.

**#**

**DA-THANK GOD THAT'S FINALLY DONE! whew it took me 2 hours to finish that!**

**L-..it took you 2 hours to write this?**

**DA-shut up**

**L-you realize your never getting that you spent on this back**

**DA- i said shut up**

**L- i mean really, for those 2 hours you could have done something more meaningful.**

**DA-L**

**L-you might not even get that many reviews for this you know?**

**DA-do you want me to bring out the duct tape of doom again?**

**L...**

**DA- TILL NEXT TIME! DA! OUT!**


	9. long rides and flashbacks

**Purpose**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**DA- wow...can't believe its the ninth chapter already**

**L-shocked?**

**DA- no appalled! i still have so much yet to do with this!**

**Karu-then do it**

**DA- (tuts) you cannot rush these things dear Karu-chan**

**Karu- then stop whining**

**L-indeed, its quite childish**

**DA-..do you both want to go into the box?**

**Karu- O.O**

**L-whats this "box?"**

**Karu- JUST SHUT UP L! w-we'll be good**

**DA- smiles proudly that's my girl, now do the disclaimer**

**Karu- Dark Angel of Wind does not own anything Death Note, A stray child is from the anime .Hack/Sign.**

**DA- ON WITH THE FIC!**

**#**

"are we there yet?"

"No Miss Hikaru"

Hikaru tapped her fingers along the door handle impatiently.

"are we there yet?"

"No miss hikaru."

Hikaru sighed in annoyance.

"are we.."

"If you say are we there yet once more i'm turning this car around young lady"

**(wow..i think i touched a nerve with Watari, who knew?)**

hikaru sighed again and twirled her hair humming a soft tune.

Light agreed to come along and was sitting in between herself and L, and they were having a good ole time starting at each other menacingly and having small talk that was painful to hear. she sang softly while staring out the window, sinking into the music.

_"if you are lost in your way  
deep in an awesome story  
don't be in doubt and stray  
cling to your lonesome folly  
_

**(i get to see your innocent smile)**

_now you're too close to the pain  
let all the rain go further  
come back and kiss me in vain  
mother oh do not bother_

**(i get to feel you in a long embrace)**

_hear the chorus of pain  
taking you back to proper ways  
it's so easy to find  
if you could remind me_

**(i get to hear your gay laughter)**

_now you are lost in your way  
deep in an awesome story  
so I will find you again  
kiss you for lonesome folly"_

**(i can't wait)**

Hikaru jumped a little when Light patted her on the shoulder, snapping her out of her music induced trance. he looked slightly annoyed at being ignored.

"sorry yagami, what'd you say?"

"i said isn't that song a bit depressing?"

Hikaru smiled and shook her head.

"only the lyrics, the melody itself is soft yet speaks in volumes. its melancholy beauty leaves me transfixed."

L tiled his head with a frown, his knees to his chest even in the car seat.

"Hikaru-chan, you say that about all the songs you sing under your breath"

"yagami could you please move out of the way for a second?"

Light leaned back trying not to laugh at their antics.

"YOUR DEAD!" Hikaru punched L square on his arm.

"RYU! WHY DID YOU MOVE?!"

"because i didn't want you to actually hit me in the head, with the strength of your punches i could have gotten a concussion, so if i was going to be hit, i would rather it be my arm."

Light rolled his eyes, trying to appear dignifed in his slight shaking.

**(and these two are on the same intellectual level as me?! they act like a couple of five year olds squabbling over the last cookie...no strike that they might do that later)**

"Light-kun has been oddly quiet during this ride. ARe you not feeling well?"

Hikaru turned to him and placed her hand on his forehad.

"no fever, you don't get motion sickness do you?"

Light blushed at how close she was. he may not show it but he was slightly uncomfortable around girls who got too close to him. and hikaru was very,very close.

**(woah! ok Light, calm down. breath in, breath out. she smells kinda nice, and her hair just brushed against me, ARGH! NO! BAD THOUGHTS! god-like don't have bad thoughts!)**

Light was blushing crimson when he pulled back and did a cough to cover it up.

Hikaru shrugged and sighed, leaning her head on the glass window with a little frown.

"it was also the song i used to sing to El before i left"

she said it with such a sad voice that even L frowned.

Light looked puzzled and was about to say something but Hikaru said over him.

"no not that L, my El. Elanora. my precious, innocent, beloved Elanora."

"you love her very much don't you?"

Hikaru nodded, her forehead smudging the window.

"i hated leaving her, with a passion. don't get me wrong, i love my job, you could say it was my dream job. i get all that i can eat without hassle, i have a roof over my head. i have everything i could have ever wanted...except her by side."

Hikaru chuckled a little smiling.

"we shared a small room, and slept on the same bed together and even had to share the bathroom next to our room. but i never complained. I adored her. leaving her was the hardest thing i ever had to do."

L thought back to when he picked up Hikaru's things at her home.

_**!FLASHBACK!**_

_"h-hey Karl...h-how w-was your day?"_

_L's head turned at the sound of Hillary stuttering..yes this man was a bit of a behemoth, but that was no reason to stutter...perhaps there was more trouble in this house then he had originally thought._

_Karl snapped L out of his thoughts with a loud growl._

_"Where the **HELL **have you been girl?! you owe me money! and because your late on your rent you'll have to give me extra, your mother wasn't able to cook for me because you didn't giver her your god damned paycheck!"_

_Karl noticed L and Watari and the bag badly hid behind Hillary's back._

_"And who the hell are these assholes?! whats with the bag? you leavin? **OH! **i get it" Karl sneered. "The freak knocked ya up and now yer gonna stay with him eh? well GOOD! now i can get yer lazy ass outta my house! you were always a good fer nothing and always will be! now GET OUTTA HERE! you can leave the paycheck in the mail slot outside!"_

_After Hikaru was thrown out, quite literately, he felt a rage boil in the pit of his stomach and turned to the big behemoth._

_"sir? may i ask if this is how you act in your home all the time?"_

_Karl snarled and spat on L's shirt._

_"so what if it is?! its MY house and I'll do as I see fit in MY house!"_

_L flexed his fingers as they dangled at his side._

_"i see...and you are aware of the physical and emotional welfare of Miss Walker correct?"_

_"As long as she pays me i don't give a rats ass about that bitch"_

_"and about your younger daughter? the one in tears upstairs?"_

_Karl cracked his neck as he frowned in disgust._

_"that dumb kid? she's so retarded that i couldn't keep her in school. good for nothing bitch, only thing she was ever good for was helping me keep the other one in line."_

_L's body was trembling in anger. his head was telling him to calm down, but his body was screaming for him to kick this guy's head clean off._

_"what about your loving wife? does she know how you treat her children?"_

_Karl laughed and slapped his knee._

_"you kidding?! if she knew how i treated them she'd throw me out, and then I'd loose this sweet life i got going for me. course you did just loose my meal ticket, maybe the other girl could do some business on the streets."_

_(what?! if that is true then why has Hillary and her sister not said anything about this behavior to their mother?)_

_"if your thinking why they didn't squeal on me, its cause i told em if they ever did, there beloved mommy would be sleeping with the fishes, HAHAHAHA!"_

_L stormed out of the house before he would do anything that he regretted, Watari following._

_Watari helped Hillary get into the car while L just stared, seething, at that house._

_"Ryu? you coming man?"_

_L took a deep breath and turned around, he would make sure that Elanora would be better taken care of, he had a few connections with a few social worker company's._

**_!END FLASHBACK!_**

"Ryu? Ryyyyyyyyyyyyyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu? RyuRyuRyuRyuRyu"

L snapped out of his thoughts and turned towards the source of the annoying chant of his nickname. and thus he was met with a hand waving frantically in his face.

"..._yes _Hikaru-chan?"

"oh wow, was that venom dripping from your voice Ryu? anyway were here"

L looked outside the car window to see that they were at the airport.

"oh, we are."

Light and Hikaru were already at the Pick Up Point and Hikaru was holding up a large white sign.

L stood beside Light and put his finger to his mouth, trailing across his lips.

If it was at all possible he would make it so that Elanora would stay permanently with Hikaru. he did not trust that man in the least.

Light looked up at the sign and almost face faulted. he cleared his throat.

"um Tokai-san?"

Hikaru put down the sign as the latest drop offs weren't there yet.

"yes Yagami?"

"may i ask why the sign says 'KITTEN' if you said your sisters name was Elanora?"

"because she's my kitten of course"

She blinked as if this was the most obvious thing on the face of gods earth, making Light chuckle into his sleeve.

Hikaru lifted the sign and shouted in joy as she saw a familiar face.

"OOH OOH OOH OOH!! KITTEN!! OVER HERE!!"

**#**

**DA-...wow...that was long...and i am drained (slumps into a chair)**

**L-...wow**

**Karu- seriously**

**El-i came at last!**

**Karu- (snuggles El) yes you did**

**DA- SHUSH! DA needs her sleepy time**

**L-alright then, in her stead we shall say salutations**

**Karu-and until next time round**

**El- DA IS OUT!**

**DA-SHUT UP!!**


	10. Deaths and Kitty Bats

**Purpose**

**By Dark Angel Of Wind**

**DA-wow...i have to be more careful when writing these.**

**Karu-why what did-ya do now?**

**DA-my family read this and were dead set on you being me and were asking "is this how you really feel about our family?" and " are you really this depressed?" etc etc blah blah.**

**Karu-...wow...it sucks to be you right now then doesn't it?**

**DA-shut up and do the disclaimers or i shall bring out the dreaded syringe of doom from chapter 5.**

**Karu- O.O you wouldn't _dare_**

**DA-try me**

**Karu-DA does not own Death Note or any songs in this chapter if she decides to add one last minute and forgets to add the disclaimer later on. she does have claims on Hikaru Tokai/Hilary Walker and Elanora Walker**

**DA-theres a love, now ON WITH THE FIC!**

**"talking"**

**_thinking_**

**_"song lyrics"_**

**_another language_**

**#**

Light looked up to see a tall girl with dark brown hair done up in pigtails, a pink sun dress, tan sandals, and a teddy backpack, look down to see her called her. she was carrying a straw suitcase and had a white sun hat in her left hand, she stood up-top the escalator stairs waiting to see a familiar face.

Her emerald eyes shone with happiness and a big smile exploded onto her face as she saw the source of the call and bounded down the stairs.

_Hm, she's actually pretty cutesy. maybe i could use her to control Hikaru later on._

Light was snapped out of his thoughts as the girl jupmed into Hikaru's arms making her fall to the floor.

Hikaru hugged the girl and patted her on the back.

"i missed you too kitten, but i would like to have the use of my lungs back and i sort of need my ribs intact."

The girl jumped up and bounced over to Light and L, staring at them intently with a slight pout.

_(what? whats she making that face for? she seemed childlike so i put it off, but she IS her sister. maybe they share the same perceptiveness and analyzing abilities, crap i may need to re-think my strategy.)_

Elanora sighed and smiled patting them both on the shoulder.

"i approve!"

Light held a puzzled look on his face and L just stared at her.

"uh, approve of what?"

Elanora tilted her head cutely and smiled.

"for being Karu's potential boyfriends of course"

Light was trying to keep from facefaulting and let out a little laugh, L however was smiling that little half smile of his with wide eyes.

_(now what could be going on in his head? do he and Hikaru actually have something going on? if so that could further complicate things...i'll need to contact Misa and ask her about female couplings)_

"E-EL!!"

Hikaru was beside herself with embarrassment, her arms were flailing as her face was a crimson red.

Elanora looked at her sister curiously and confused as hell. "what?"

"DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!!"

Elanora blinked in confusion. "why?"

Hikaru massaged her temples and mumbled something about having a 'big girl' talk when they got back.

Light sighed and patted Hikaru on the shoulder.

"well i think we have what we came for so why don't we get going? im sure you two have a lot you want to catch up on"

**#IN DA CAR!#**

Light was sitting next to L holding his head in his palm quietly staring out the window.

_(well i certainly wasn't expecting this)_

"...And I'M telling YOU that he's gay!"

Elanora shook her head violently.

"nonononono! i wont hear otherwise! he can't be i refuse him to be!"

Hikaru sighed and smirked.

"love, he wears a puffy shirt, has a pretty-boy thing going for him, his best friend is also a pretty-boy whom he's _always_ hanging all over, and he duel's with jeweled animals and a rainbow dragon. HE'S GAY!"

**(DA-i couldn't resist HA!)**

Elanora sighed dramatically and then with a cute smile mew'd.

Hikaru smiled fondly and hugged her sister. Gods how she missed her.

"Miss Elanora?"

Elanora cocked her head at L. she wasn't used to her full name being used, and so politely at that.

"mew?"

"if you don't mind me asking so, how is your life at home?"

Hikaru gave a pained look and held El close to her as she remembered what leaving might have done to their "happy" home...for that matter what of their mother?

El scratched her head with curled up hands like a kitty would.

"MEW! its ok! it's a little funny when the nice men come to talk to the Kitty, but other then that its ok"

Hikaru's eyes widened and turned El to face her.

"wait El, WHAT nice men?"

"after you left some men would come over to talk to the kitty about Karl and momma. they always gave me sweets and were really really nice!"

Hikaru felt the color drain from her face as she turned to glare at L who was just discovering how nice limo windows were.

not noticing Elanora batted at her sisters hair while continuing her one sided conversation.

"and then after momma got sick and fell asleep they came by more and more and brought me lotsa treats!"

"...mom...fell asleep?"

"uh-huh, she got kinda sick and went to sleep we had to put her in this boxy thing. i didn't like that too much, what if she has to go to the bathroom? How would she get out? I don't think that would be very...Karu?"

Hikaru was squeezing Elanora to her very tightly and using all of her will-power to not cry as she saw the hidden meaning in El's words..even if she didn't understand it all.

Light shifted uncomfortably in his seat and nudged L in the shoulder getting the window vouyer's attention.

"SO!" Light cleared his throat loudly getting Elanora to jump a little.

"um, tell us about yourself Elanora. how old are you?"

Elanora counted on her fingers.

"The Kitty just turned 18!"

_(1-18?! she act's like she should be in pre-school!)_

"is that so? you sure don't look 18"

L turned to get a better look at Elanora.

Even with her hair done up in pigtails and the infant like dress, she had a very...curvy body, tall, and looked very beautiful. she looked just like her age, perhaps Light-kun was referring to how she acts.

"losta people tell that to the Kitty but dont call the Kitty Elanora. Call the Kitty El or Kitty pwease."

Light plastered another small smile and laughed a little.

"sure thing El-chan"

The car stopped and Hikaru held Elanora by her hands as they got out. L and Light followed shortly.

"Light-kun? if you please would you show El-chan around the building and show her the room she shall be sharing with her sister?_And make sure she gets something to eat and gets a pshyical done by Watari"_

Light nodded, a little puzzled about the pyshical but shrugging it off and picked up Elanora's bags and walked inside the huge building.

Hikaru was about to walk inside behind her sister when L held her back with a tug on her hood. making her almost fall backwards.

She turned on her heels and scowled.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

L wiped the spittle of of his face with his sleeve.

"i believe that you must calm down before you go back to your sister, let alone back to work."

"I am calm, I'm the most calm I've ever been, WHO SAYS IM NOT CALM!?"

_(my breathing's ragged, my eyes are stinging, and I have a headache the size of Mexico but that doesn't mean I'm calm)_

"Karu-chan"

Hikaru turned her head at that. He hasn't called her Karu in months, let alone with the girly honorific.

"its a natrual reaction to be sad and upset when you find out a loved one is dead."

Hikaru shook her head violently making her hair whip in her face, her body now trembling.

"if it's because of your pride then i shall leave you to so that you may let this all out so that we may begin working again. i certainly can't have my analyst in shambles."

He turned to go inside until he felt tiny arms wrap around him from behind and his body tensed from the touch.

"d-don't go, please. let me be selfish for a little bit ok?"

He didn't answer but simply let her hold him as she trembled. He felt a wetness on the back of his shirt, but heard no sobs.

_(such stubbornness)_

After what felt like a hour Hikaru let go of him and cocked her head with a sarcastic grin.

"you know Ryu, if you aren't careful you'll spoil me."

She bounded into the building as L walked inside behind her.

**#**

**Da-...wow...i..killed someone...I FEEL SO DIRTY!!**

**Karu-you'll be fine**

**L-yes, its not like you killed an actual person**

**DA-...but the black blood (INK) wont come off my hands!**

**L-...you need to get some more sleep**

**Karu-or go back to taking those happy crazy go bye bye pills**

**DA- (curls into a little ball and mumbles things while laughing)**

**Karu-(sighs) well till next time.**

**L-Dark Angel of Wind**

**El- IS OUT OF HER MIND!!**


	11. Emotional outbursts and Tears

**Purpose chapter 11**

**by Dark Angel of Wind (aka DA)**

**DA- wow...this is getting hard to write**

**L-then why are you still writing it?**

**DA- well i can see the chapters in my head (if that makes any sense) but it's kinda hard to type it all.**

**Karu- i think every fic writer and regular writer goes through that tho.**

**L- yes, just keep writing as you can and you will do just fine.**

**DA- aww...L...that's the sweetest-**

**L- just fix your font styles, correct your punctuation, and look for the oncoming run-on sentences**

**DA-...insult...Thank you L**

**Karu-wow, your awsome. the way you gave her a compliment with shining encouragement, and then a harsh blow to her ego with all of her writing faults.  
you are my god.**

**Light- dear lord, not another one.**

**DA- i do not own anything Death Note, i do however own Hikaru Tokai/ Hilary Walker and Elanora Walker. NOW ON WITH THE FIC!**

**"talking"**

**_thinking_**

**_"different language"_**

**#**

Light was walking a very giddy and hyperactive Elanora into the elevator leading to hikaru's floor. He carried her bags in one hand because the other was being swung in a childish manner by the girl.

He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves in a fashionable manner. Hikaru's room was always boiling hot, and if anyone wanted to enter they would need to wear shorts and a T-shirt to feel vaguely comfortable. Something about her body temperature not taking in heat or something.

Light scoffed mentally,

_Body temperature my foot. it's over 100 Degrees in her room and she STILL wears her scarf and gloves and that ugly hooded sweatshirt._

He opened the door to the room and walked in with her putting her bags on the ground by the door. She didn't look disturbed at the rush of heat, in fact she looked used to it. He felt a tug on his sleeve he looked at the source to see the girl doing a confused pout.

"'scuse me mister Light? where is the bathroom?"

Light pointed towards the bathroom next to the bedroom.

"its over there"

when she closed the bathroom door he turned around and closed the door behind him and stood in the corner.

_It was easier then I thought to find her on the Internet, I wouldv'e figured that her beloved 'big' sister would have hidden her better....unfortunately I couldn't find anything on Hikaru herself, only a stupid picture and a thousand different usernames that could be fake. but it wouldn't be that fun to kill her off so easily anyway._

Light laughed to himself as he took out a scrap of the Note from the stitches inside his sleeves.

_even with all the camera's and bugs in this room this is the only spot where I can't be seen, and with my earlier tampering with the security system....nobody will know that i was even still in here._

he took out a slip of paper from his watch and quickly wrote down a single name

E-l-a-n-o-r-a, W-a-l-k-e-r

He smiled as he counted down the seconds before he heard a strangled sound and a large crashing noise from the bathroom.

He then slammed open the door with a free arm, careful of the camera, and rushed in the middle of the large room.

"El-chan?! what was that noise?!"

He turned his head pretending to look around for the sound and rushed towards the bathroom.

He shook the handle but it was locked so he used his body to break down the door to see Elanora with a knife in her gut.

"oh my god.....SOMEBODY GET IN HERE!!"

#

Hikaru sat on her couch wide eyed and shaking. she was clutching a pillow to her with her knuckles white.

L had called Watari for Emergency Medical attention as soon as he saw Light yelling into a room intercom and Elanora was placed in the hospital ward they had on the 4th floor of the building.

Mogi and Aizawa were watching the tapes in hikaru's room and the ones in the bathroom to see if anything was Kira's doing. Soichiro was in the corner watching Hikaru and rubbing his temples.

Matsuda was sitting next to Hikaru trying to calm her down and assure her sisters well being.

L sighed mentally, he was a man of science and had a doctors degree. He knew that Elanora had no chance of living, he just wasn't sure what Hikaru would do when she heard the bad news. Especially if she was reacting this way when she thought she still had a fighting chance.

_I find it quite odd, that Light was able to find her so quickly, and that __Elanora-san would kill herself. she had no prior signs of extreme depression or hopelessness that comes with an attempted suicide. If anything she was a blissful, ignorant fool._

"where is Light-kun right now?"

Mogi looked away from the screen, "He said he was going back to the bathroom to see if there were any clues on site"

L hm'd and turned to look at an unemotional Hikaru.

"Karu-chan, I am sorry to say this. But there less then .01 percent chance that your sister will live even with the emergancy operation."

Hikaru stiffened with his words and started to breath heavily making him recal her old attacks and grabbed a old brown bag off of the table in case of a relapse.

Instead she stood up and put the pillow down in Matsuda's lap gently and slowly walked out of the room with everyone watching her with sympathy, pity, and slight worry.

L decided to leave her be. or that's what he was going to do until he heard a loud shriek and several things crashing and breaking.

He ran out of the room with several of the task force following.

They saw Hikaru in the hallway breaking the wall paintings with kicks and punching the occasional desk or anything standing in front of her.

her face was full of rage and her eyes were sparked with insanity with tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

They all just watched her until she she ran out of things to destroy and started to punch the wall. Her fists bloody and her feet with wood chippings and glass shards in them. Her sandals must've flown off in the midst of her kicks.

Matsuda ran forward and pulled on her arm to get her away from the wall. Hikaru swiveled to meet him and punched him in the face followed by a kick to his gut. As He fell to the floor She elbowed him in his arm making him shout in pain.

She screamed again as she leaned back to throw another punch at the fallen man, but was held back by pale hands.

she turned around to lash out again but was injected with a sedative. Her eyes widened before they slowly closed. Before slipping into total unconsciousness she whispered Elanora's name.

#

Hikaru woke up in her room under the covers of her bed. At first she was confused until the days events slowly dawned on her. she looked at her hands and saw that they were wrapped in bandages and gauze and her feet were also wrapped.

"elanora......*choke*"

She pulled the covers over her as she sobbed. She had just gotten her sister back, and now she had lost her again. This time forever.

"it's all my fault, I never should have left her. It's all my fault.....no....that's not right. It's not my fault. It's **_Kira's_**"

She growled in anger before kicking off the covers and putting on her fluffy grey slippers next to the bed carefully, wincing slightly as her feet were sore, and walked out the door to the investigation room.

As she walked in the room fell silent and everyone stared at her. She lowered her head in shame and embaressment.

".....I'm sorry. how is Matsuda doing?"

"I'm fine Hikaru-san, don't worry. It wasn't your fault."

Matsuda was sitting on the couch with his arm in a sling and a bandage on his cheek.

her face fell instantly and she rushed over to him.

"oh my god! Matsuda! I..I'm so **_SO _**sorry!"

Matsuda gave his trademark goofy smile and scratched the back of his head with his good arm.

"you were upset, I shouldn't have tried to touch you when you were just venting"

"no, it was my fault entirely. I shouldn't have gotten so emotional at such a crucial time"

"yes it was very stupid and could have caused matsuda, the task force, myself, and yourself further injuries which we cannot afford"

Hikaru turned to see L sitting in his swivel chair facing the television monitors watching the tape of Eleanora's death.

she looked at him confused at his cold tone.

"Ryu?"

he turned to glare at her from over his shoulder, making Hikaru shiver.

"I have overlooked your emotional outbursts before, simply beacause it never interfered with your excellent work or the Kira Case, and I am sorry about your sister.."

his glare intensified as he looked at her.

"but that does not excuse the fact that this isn't the first time you have hurt someone because of personal interest, and we cannot afford any more interruptions in the next stage of my plan."

Hikaru's look on confusion turned to fear as she began to realize where this was going.

"Ryu, please..."

"I am sorry Hikaru, but I am relieving you of your duties. you are still registered at the high school and I have bought a house for you to live in as well as your assets will be kept up for your living purposes. But you are no longer allowed to work with any of us on the Kira Case. you will not be kept up to date. you will not be in any contact with me or anyone in the task force, or if you are then they will not disclose any information."

"R-Ryu, c'mon. let me ex-"

"I hope you have a good life, Hikaru-san. you may leave your Id and passkey in the front."

Hikaru's eyes welled up with tears as she tried to choke out words. any words at all.

She ran out the door as the tears started to fall and ran into Watari.

"I have packed all of your things and have ordered a moving van to pick them up in a few moments Miss Hikaru...I am sorry"

as Watari walked away Hikaru threw her passkey and Task Force ID on the floor as she dashed out the door, running into a girl making them fall flat on their buts.

"OWIE! that wasn't very nice!....hey whats wrong? did you hurt yourself?"

she looked up with teary eyes to see a blonde haired girl in a Gothic punk attire with her hair done up in ponytails.

"I..I...(choke)"

the girl looked at her with a smile and took Hikaru's hands and helped her up.

"now now, pretty girls shouldn't cry. whats wrong?"

#

Light sideglanced at L who was strangely quite during everyone's protests at Hikaru's Leaving.

"..you know, I think you were a bit too hard on her. even for _your _methods. I think you _wanted _her to leave. Didn't you?"

L stiffened ever so slightly in his chair, his eyes hidden beneath his matted hair. Light had to lean slightly to hear his mumbled reply.

"I calculated different angles and ways to deal with this new turn of events. and this was the ideal conclusion."

Light was shocked. L actually helped someone for the other persons benifit other then his own.

"so you thought it was too dangerous?"

"If that were the reason I made her leave, I would be working alone."

"so what was the reason?"

L paused in his answer as he stacked his sugar cubes.

"Elanora hadn't been here for more then a day before her death, I believe that her death was to spook Hikaru into leaving. But she is too proud and self-sacrificing for that, the only way she would leave willingly is if she thought she was no longer needed."

Light closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I see, for a second I thought you actually liked her and just didn't want her to be hurt."

Light let out a teasing smile to the detective.

".....that would not be possible"

**#**

**DA- damn that was a crap-tastic ending.....WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I STILL SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCK!!!**

**Hikaru-JESUS MARY AND JOSEPH! WHAT THE HECK DID EL DO TO YOU TO MAKE HER DIE?!**

**DA-..um...she was just supposed to?...DON'T HURT ME! (hides behind L)**

**L-.....wonderful....and what is Misa doing with Hikaru?**

**Hikaru-YEA!**

**Da-...who said it was Misa?**

**Light-its _obvious_?**

**DA- Oh....hehehe, well until next time dear readers, DA!OUT!**


	12. new names and new siblings

**Purpose**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**Disclaimers: I do not own anything death note....sniff..nore do I own the song Paradichlorobenze done by the vocaloid Kagamine Len...wish I owned the vocloids too...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH**

**claimers: I do own, Elanora Walker, Hillarywalker/Hikaru Tokai/Cassandra Sanchez**

**Da-been a while since I even thought about this fic. mind you I still have lotsa ideas for it, it was just a matter of how get Idea A to Idea B ya know? well here ya go on with the fic!**

**oh and for those who have not yet, please read the short story No Purpose needed, just a drink. It was originally supposed to be in Purpose, but with all the re-writes I did it no longer fit...but I still loved it and didn't have the heart to take it out. so I simply edited it a bit to me of a short story instead of a chapter.**

**"talking"**

**_'thinking'_**

**_"singing"_**

**#**

A brown messy brown haired young woman dressed in blue plaid flannel pajama's sat crossed legged on a small bed. in her lap was a journal, its page was half doodled on half written. in the young woman's hand was a pencil that was held limply, her blue eyes were vacant as they stared past the pages.

she shook her head lightly as she slowly came to her senses, she had always had a daydreaming problem. one of her several escapes from a reality that did nothing but hurt her.

she lifted her head and gazed about the room. the room was small, and was covered in blacks, reds, pinks, whites, and blues. Gothic posters, stuffed animals, books, and nick-knacks littered the already tiny room. she picked at her flannel pajama's and smirked, her sky blue plaid pajama's so did not work in here.

her eyes looked at the skull and cross bones clock, a chibi version of Death used his scythe and hand to point out the time. she whistled when she saw that she had spent a hour in a daydream that she could not remember. a purely blissful experience, it was as if her mind was wiped clean, no longer thinking and no longer feeling. but then she would be pulled back to reality, feel a tug of sadness at leaving but that was all.

she looked at her journal and frowned as she noticed how little progress she had made. she was pulled into that Lovely Trance for too long

_'ooo, I rather like that. the Lovely Trance..I should write that down to use it later.'_

after writing down her latest idea on a sticky note she looked down and silently read her journal.

_JUSTICE - Because of unspeakable loneliness, it's merely self satisfaction. I am like a cowardly little dog constantly barking. In order to protect my little pride, I only looked at __﻿__my own justice. I assumed everyone was evil- and to this day, I still continue to bark.  
DISEASE-  
as if you were controlled by something lead by the emotions in you. I understand my condition and I'm irritated by it, but even then I still depend on it.__That only makes it spread and would eventually grab hold of my consciousness.  
DEPENDENCY-  
I can no longer live without it. Even if I understand my condition I go against it. I just want other people to accept my existence, to realize my existence. I envy those who have the means to do this. I__﻿__don't hate them. I just want them to understand me._

she stopped as she reached to the farther parts of the bed to get some papers that had a music score and notes written on them and began to copy from her journal to the paper, singing as she did so to make sure that the lyrics flowed with the melody.

_**"what am I singing for? **_

_**paradichlorobenzene**_

_**I just sing without understanding the meaning**_

_**paradichlorobenzene**_

_**and so I ran off to find the answer**_

_**paradichlorobenzene**_

_**even if I already knew that nothing is there for me"**_

a few weeks ago she probably would have felt sadness or depression for singing this

_**"come**_

_**let us sing and let us dance**_

_**paradichlorobenzene**_

_**come, let us yell and let us shout**_

_**paradichlorobenzene**_

_**The dog, the kitten, the crow, the rabbit, and everyone**_

_**paradichlorobenzene**_

_**come, let us go insane and let us sleep until we rot away**_

_**come"**_

but all she felt nowadays was either nothing or a numbed down sort of contentness

_**"what am I fighting against?**_

_**I just take a person I don't know, call him evil, and fight against him**_

_**Jealousy"**_

she often wondered if it would have been better to have declined L's offer to be his helper in the Kira case. would her life had changed for the better or for the worse?

_**"Rules are the things I hate because I don't like being binded**_

_**so I ran away I forget about my consequences"**_

no. her life wouldn't have changed at all. she would still be working multiple jobs with little money, paying that rat bastard Karl....and Elanora would be alive

_**"I hate being ordered around, I just wanted to be a little evil**_

_**I sneak out of my house at midnight and run through the city"**_

she didn't pause in her singing as her thoughts turned once again to the sister that Kira had killed....Kira...she didn't entirely disagree with the mass killer. she only really disagreed with his methods of doing it.

_**'What am I living for?' I talked to the stray cat**_

_**The stray cat doesn't answer my question, it just looks down at me with its eyes"**_

ever since L threw her out she wanted to die. she no longer had a purpose. the sole reason that he accepted the job was because he gave her what she most wanted.

_**"I swallow coffee even though I can't drink it**_

_**I looked up to the cloudy skies, **'what can I do right now?'_

_**I don't even know that**_

_**and so I scream out my song**_

_**paradichlorobenzene**_

_**I scream without understanding what I'm screaming"**_

but what did she expect, nothing that made her happy ever stayed around for too long, this just took a longer delay before blowing up in her face that's all.

_**"paradichlorobenzene**_

_**are you satisfied with this?**_

_**paradichlorobenzene**_

_**if you break the rules, will something change?**_

_**yes, I don't care who, I just want to spill it all out"**_

a reason to live...she needed a new one. otherwise she would not last much longer.

_**"paradichlorobenzene**_

_**I pretend to be justice that beats down "evil"**_

_**paradichlorobenzene**_

_**I use justice as a sheild and relieve some stress**_

_**paradichlorobenzene**_

_**the people around me don't realize my stupid act"**_

she paused briefly as she wrote the last verse down. for some reason it struck a chord with her...something about the Kira case and that verse..it felt like she was blocking something mentally

_**"is there any meaning to this song?**_

_**there's no meaning to this song**_

_**is there any sin to this song?**_

_**there's no sin to this song**_

_**is there any meaning to Benzene?**_

_**there's no meaning to Benezene**_

_**Is there any sin to Benezene?**_

_**the meaning to this song is....Benzene"**_

it was not unusual for her to block things out that upset her, hell it used to be her default way of dealing with being hurt. but if her curiosity was great enough she could usually break past the block and remember it...but for some reason she couldn't with this.

_**"I won't accept this**_

_**everybody else who succeeded besides me are evil**_

_**I won't accept this **_

_**I'll always look for a weakness**_

_**I won't accept this"**_

there it was again, that sudden pain in her head as another chord was struck in her heart. she could feel it. it was on the tip of her tongue.

_**"and then I ralize that everything I'm doing is hyprocrisy**_

_**what value do I have living?**_

_**the stray cat died by drowning**_

_**I throw away my empty coffee and looked at the sky covered in darkness,** 'what am I doing right now?'_

_**I don't even know that**_

_**I don't know anything anymore"**_

this was starting to frustrate her. she could tell you a person's lifestyle, what sport he watched, which team he rooted for, what his music likes and dislikes were, if he was straight bi or gay, if he was in a relationship, what their personality was like, how old he was, etc by watching them for three minutes. but try to figure herself out and all she got was a headache with some frustration

_**"and so you laugh at me, paradichlorobenzene**_

_**and so I push you away, paradichlorobenzene**_

_**I'm right and you're wrong, paradichlorobenzene**_

_**enveloped by nothingness and disappear**_

_**until there's nothing left of me"**_

and again the thumping of a vein, just a few more seconds and she would know

_**"come**_

_**let us sing and let us dance**_

_**paradichlorobenzene**_

_**come, let us laugh and fill yourself with jealousy**_

_**paradichlorobenzene"**_

_**myself, yourself, and everything else**_

_**paradichlorobenzene**_

_**come, let us go insane and let us sleep until we rot away**_

_**come**_

_I'm jealous_

_everything is done for my self-satisfaction_

_thats why even today.....'_

thats it! she remembered! it was-

"CASSIE-CHAN!!!" a loud pitchy voice yelled from the front door.

she growled as she lost was she had barelly grasped.

"Miiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssaaaaaaaaa! you made me forget something important!" she wined to the blonde model.

Misa skipped into the room. her hair was up in to poofy ponytails with her laceback black bat corset, skirt, knee high boots, and fingerless gloves.

Misa flopped her body backwards on the bed with a whimper.

"Misa is sooooooooooooooo tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiired Cassie-chan! the shooting took forever today! and then Matsui did something stupid so I had to go help him out!"

Cassandra sighed as she nodded her head preparing herself for another 'Matsui is stupid' rants.

she was grateful to the blonde goth for taking her in in her venerable state, but sometimes the girl just got on her nerves....but strangely she acted and looked a little like a gothed up version of her beloved Elanora.

thinking of her dead sister made blonde and goth in front of her made her smile.

"ah-HAH!" Misa yelled as she poked Cassandra's nose, her brown eyes twinkling.

Cassandra blushed and rubbed her nose with the sleeve of her Jammies.

"what was that for?" Cassie said, flustered at being caught off guard.

"you smiled! you should do that more often! remember what I told you? pretty girls-"

"don't cry they only smile, yes yes I remember Misa" Cassie laughed at her roommate's reason for her antics

Misa changed into a black and hot pink tank top and pajama bottoms and flopped onto the bed again.

Cassie quickly moved her notebook and papers and frowned at the girl staring at the ceiling sighing.

"watch what your doing, you almost ruined the new song you begged me to make for you..." her frown deepened when she saw Misa wasn't listening to her and only picked at the hair bands still holding her hair in it's tails.

with a sigh she drew the blonde up in her lap, "come here, let me undo your hair for you, sleep like that and you'll get tangles galore"

Misa kicked her feet in the air as Cassandra undid her hair and she took the music sheets and read them.

"hey these are really good!" she said as she hummed the melody

Cassandra smiled as she took a brush and began to brush Misa's hair.

"why thank you, the inspiration just came to me out of the blue"

Misa put the music down and hugged a gothic plush as she brushed her hair, a small pout forming.

"soooooooooooo?"

Cassandra groaned, every night it was the same thing.

"sooooooooooooo what?"

"you gonna tell me anything about yourself tonight?" Misa said with hope on the edge of her voice.

"not tonight" Cassandra said placing the hair brush on the nightstand.

"aw! but I tell you everything Cassie-chan! about my Light, about my modeling, even about my parents and view on Kira!"

Cassandra looked away, her hair falling in front of her face as she felt the sadness well up in her chest. she gulped and pushed it away.

"I'm sorry Misa....it's not that I don't want to...its that I don't think I'm fully ready to trust anybody right now that says that they _want _something of me or _want _to get to know me-" she was cut off but a fierce hug.

Cassandra looked at Misa and was surprised to see un-shed tears in the blondes eyes.

"I am so so so so sorrrrry! something terrible must have happened to make you not trust even Misa-Misa"" she sniffled

Cassandra's eyes softened as she slowly returned the hug.

"its not your fault, it's more my own for getting my hopes up" the last part was no more then a whisper but Misa heard it and her hug became even more fierce.

#

after some midnight horror flicks and a lot of sweets and cookies, mostly eaten by Cassie, they turned out the lights and crept into bed together to go to sleep.

Misa fell asleep as soon as the lights went out, but Cassandra just stared at the dark ceiling covered in Gothic and cutesy stickers and mobiles.

it had now been a few months of _Cassandra Sanchaz _staying with Misa.

after Hikaru had dashed out of the task force headquarters Misa had welcomed her with open arms.

she was taken to a little cafe Note Blue and Misa paid for her milkshake and cake, Misa let her tell a rough version of her having no family and now no job or place to live.

and though L rented a apartment for her to use, she didn't want anything to do with L.

and after telling her little sob story Misa took her hand, brown eyes shining bright, and told her to move in with her. she was lonely because her job took most of her time and her boyfriend was usually busy.

Hikaru was a bit skeptical at first, why would somebody bother with helping out somebody without knowing anything about them or getting anything in return?

but when Misa said that her boyfriend was named Light Yagami she hastily agreed.

Like L she too thought that Light was the first Kira. and Kira was her sister's killer, while she felt bad about using this girl she could get close to Yagami even more now that she was out of the task force and could possibly get him to slip off his little mask.

she told Misa her name was Cassandra Sanchaz and moved in that evening.

she had not seen Light yet and had finally gained Misa's full trust, aparantly she was a sucker for a sob story. and while she liked the girl she couldn't help but think that with her theories filed under 'Light is the First Kira' then judging from her talks about Light, Kira, and her own sense of justice....Misa was most likely the second.

she could tell when somebody was being used though, she remembered Light's cold demeanour when talking about a Misa Amane being a one-sided relationship. if she could she would try to save this girl.

and get her revenge.

#

**_DA- wow that took me forever eh? sorry if it's a tad boring, the next chappy will be back on track! till next time! DA! OUT! and please feed the review box...I think he's on the verge of starvation T-T_**


	13. Matsuda and Hypothermia

**Purpose**

**by Dark Angel of Wind**

**DA-ugh, feel like utter crap..but this is probably one of my favorite (and most fun) fanfic to write so I shall**

**Karu-just don't overdo it again**

**L-That is unless DA-san wants to get sick again**

**DA-aw, I feel loved *sniff***

**Karu-getting sentimental on us?**

**DA- no I need a tissue**

**L-....**

**Karu-....here *hands a tissue*  
**

**DA- *blows nose* thanks, anyway. ON WITH THE FIC!**

**"talking"**

**_'thinking'_**

**#**

_'meet me at 8:00pm Cassie-chan she says. I'll be done with my shoot soon after she says. bundle up because it's a lil' chilly she says. It's PAST 8:00pm_, _she's called me on my cell TWICE saying  
she's almost done, and it's FUCKING FREEZING OUT HERE!!!'_

Cassandra shivered from the winter cold as she sat, scrunched down on the pavement with her knee's to her chest, beside a fountain ear the Yotsuba Corporation building near Misa's Shoot. she was wearing her ususal winter attire, a short sleeved black dragon emblem shirt overtop of a tan long sleeved shirt, her black hooded zipper sweater overtop with the hood up, a faux fur lined dark navy snow jacket with that hood also up, her dark blue scarf tied around her neck, just loose enough so she could breath properly but still have her face covered. her black leather gloves, dark grey pants with her black studded boots overtop of them, and black leg warmers tucked underneath of the otherwise baggy pants.

she growled as she realized that her mp3 player's batteries had died and pulled herself into a tighter ball as the harsh wind blew, making her small frame shake.

_'stupid misa making me promise stupid things just because she promised to take me to a stupid new cafe to get stupid triple chocolate cookie crumb cheesecake in the stupid wind-'_

She was cut of from her train of thought as a particularly strong gust of wind made her topple over on her side. not bothering to straighten herself until the wind died down she simply adjuseted her knees and clothing to get more warmth.

Her face was numb from the biting wind and her body was lukewarm at best, curse her lack of body heat!

Her eyes were clenched and her teeth chattered as she tried to think of warm things and warm places, only to jump up with a short scream as a male hand fell on her shoulder.

"woah woah! it's ok calm down sir! I just saw you there and was worried because you weren't moving! but I guess you were just trying to keep warm hehehehe"

Cassandra's eye's widened in realization. who else sounded that childish and apologetic?

"M-Matsuda?"

Cassandra lifted her hood slightly to get a better look and sure enough there was Matsuda.

Wearing just his suit and holding two steaming to-go cups...stupid low body heat

Matsuda's brow furrowed before shooting off his face as he recognized the eyes and voice of the ex-Kira Case Helper.

"HIKAR-!" his scream was muffled by Cassandra's gloved, shaking, hand

"please don't scream Matsuda, I'm getting a bit of a headache...It's good to see you Matsu" she smiled the best she could with her frozen face.

"you too! wow, it feels like its been ages Hikaru-chan! how have you been?" he grinned broadly at her, his childish eyes sparkling gaily.

"been better honestly,and I go by Cassandra now"

Matsuda smiled a little, "oh, is that your real name? it's really pretty"

Cassandra shook her head as she laughed a little making Matsuda frown again. god his face gave away every single emotion he had.

"well, if you don't mind me asking I mean after all you're no longer working with us on the Kira case, why don't you use your real name?"

CAssandra hid her face in her scarf for a moment before saying softly, "I don't like my real name"

she cleared her throat loudly, "aren't you cold?"

he frowned as if puzzled and then made a small noise, spilling some of the hot liquid she suspected to be coffee.

"oh that's right! you had that low body temperature thing right? its actually quite comfortably out tonight, it hasn't been this warm for awhile....are you alright?" he asked with concern

Cassandra smiled as she felt warmth flow through her chest at his concern, truly touched at his worrying over her when she had barely been on speaking terms with the man.

"I'm actually very cold. I was waiting for Misa to get off her shoot, she's my roommate right now, and we were going to go to a little cafe so she could gossip"

She was sure if Matsuda was capable he would have exploded from happiness and pride because he practically glowed as he told her about him being Misa-Misa's manager (at least undercover) and about how much progress she was making.

"In fact I was on my way to give her her coffee...which is probably cold by now. aw man! now I have to get a new one!" he turned around before pausing and turned back to face her.

"would you like to get one with me? I mean it's not like I'm asking you to go out or anything it's just because you seem so cold right now and I know you always enjoyed hot cocoa and tea and actually I don't think I've ever seen you drink coffee but I'm sure you'd like it and-"

"Matsuda! I'll go with you so stop babbling alright? Coffee sounds terrific right about now" she couldn't help but laugh at the flustered man and walked with him to the coffee shop

#

They had walked back chatting about old times and new occurrences when Cassandra noticed that Matsuda kept getting distracted and would stop to look at the Yotsuba building.

"something up Matsu?"

Matsuda snapped his head back and smiled nervously, "no, no, it's nothing.....say Hik-sorry, Cassandra-chan, would you please give Misa her coffee for me? I forgot my wallet back at the shop. I'll be right back!"

before Cassandra could protest he had thrust the coffee holder into her hand leaving her watching him run up to the building that had had his attention for the entire time of their company.

_'.....something tells me I'd better stop him from doing something stupid..which means I'm about to do something stupid....tch, dammit. you're lucky I like you Matsu' _

with that Cassandra threw the holder away in the trash and ran after the idiot.

#

she had followed matsuda into the Yotsuba building and, with a little intuition, had followed which floor he had gotten off of and saw his face being pressed against a giant door.

Cassandra inwardly groaned as she tiptoed up to the man and tapped his shoulder before covering his mouth.

"what are you doing here matsuda?" she whispered to him, his eyes still slightly out of his head from the shock she gave him.

"I'm sorry Cassandra-chan but I have no time to explain so please be quiet!" he whispered back and pressed his ear against the door.

she listened and watched as Matsuda's face was happy from excitement, she faintly heard the sound of oncoming speach and light footsteps and cursed.

acting quickly she started to strip her outer layers so that only her T-shirt over her long sleeved shirt were on. then she quickly took off her long sleeved shirt from underneath her black dragon T-shirt **(DA-I learned how to do this at a friends house lol) **and tied it around her waist. then she took out the leg warmers from underneath her pants and balled them, and the other stuff, into a ball and hid them behind a potted plant.

she barely was able to stash her extra clothes before watching Matsuda fall inside the door.

she twirled her hair with her index finger and adopted a seductive pose as she listened to Matsuda explain that he was offering Misa to be their spokesperson.

"and who's she?" one of the men nodded her way

"I'm Karu, I'm also one of Matsuda's Models in need of hiring. a pleasure." she winked at him while still twirling the strand of her dark brown hair in her fair skinned finger.

Matsuda looked at her nervously and gulped as he saw how tightly the black t-shirt hugged her curves and the dragon on the shirt spiraled across her chest. the pants hugged her waist because of the tan shirt tied around it, leaving all the bagginess to be past the knees while covering her boots.

_'...my clothes had better not be taken during all of this...freakin' freezing, stupid Matsuda'_

#

"does everybody understand their part? good, now then-"

"I'm sorry L, but I was just notified that Matsuda has activated the emergency button on his belt" Watari said apologetically to L

L's rubbed his temples, "forget everything I just said. we know need to think of a new strategy"

_'Matsuda you idiot, what have you gotten yourself into now?'_

L dialed Matsuda's phone and was slightly surprised that it wasn't picked up immediately by the impulsive puppy like man.

"Y-yes?"

_'he's nervous, indicating a high probability that there are people with him'_

"Heeeeey Matsui, buddy! you at home? you busy now?"

"hehe, yea a bit"

_'yes, definatly people with him. most likely telling him what to tell me'_

"so, wanna go drinking? or is your wallet in trouble again?"

"oh yea, big trouble. although Miss Karu is accompanying me tonight so she might be able to take care of the cab fair ya know?"

L froze in his chair while hearing Matsuda laugh on the other end.

Hikaru was there. with Matsuda. in danger.

He bit his thumb while telling Matsuda that was too bad and hung up.

_'what is she doing there?! I kicked her of the team to prevent instances like this from happening. damn it. knowing her she probably saw Matsuda and was trying to loosen his big mouth, most likely to try and maintain new information about the case without him knowing, and was drawn into Matsuda's latest impulsive act'_

he sighed audibly and frowned, "alright everyone. here is what we are going to do..."

#

"alright everyone lets party!" Misa chirped happily. the blond was dressed in a pink heart halter top that stopped right above her stomach and a short pink skirt with knee high matching platforms. she raised her arm in enthusiasm and took the hand of the highly embarrassed and very cold looking Cassandra.

in order to play the part of 'another agency model looking for hire' she was dressed in a outfit similar to Misa's. but instead her's was black that covered her body, she had on short shorts with knee high pointed boots, and elbow lengthed fingerless black gloves.

despite her acting as the sexy seductress, she couldn't hide the goosebumps on her arms nor the shivering of her body. truthfully she was so cold in this outfit that parts of her body were going numb.

Misa dragged the shivering girl over with her as she poured drinks and laughed with the other girls, oblivious towards her friends growing discomfort.

Cassandra looked over to see Matsuda heading into the bathroom and glared at him with all of her might, willing her eyes to have the power to bore into his skull. she liked the man but god dammit she was freezing!! she had now lost full feeling of her legs and her arms were starting to go and she was getting very sleepy all of a sudden.

"wow, you two are amazing. hehe, a sexy adult and a cute teen. that's a potent combo, bet you two get lots of deals made right?" one of the creeper Yotsuba men said, moving very close to her. his legs brushing against her own as he took another drink, his spiky black hair falling on his face.

she attempted to laugh but it came out more of a fatigued giggle, "we do actually"

the man put a hand on her knee and put his face close to her's, his hot alcohol breath on her neck. Cassandra was afraid she would have to blow her cover and beat the shit out of him, but was saved by a veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery drunk looking Matsuda.

"wooooooooooooooooo I am soooooooooo tipsy! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Matsuda laughed gaily as he thrust open the balcony doors.

Cassandra sighed and excused herself from the gross man and went over to her friend.

"ok Matsui-chan, I think you've had enough yah?" she said in a calming voice, her speech a little slurred despite her lack of alcohol consumption.

Matsuda looked at her warily before dragging her out on the patio with him

"C'mon Karu-chan! dance with me!" he laughed like the fool he was as he spun them both about recklessly, getting dangerously close to the edge of the balcony.

Cassandra's eyes widened and she tried to pull them back. but with her shivering and lethargy she was but a rag doll in the man's arms. her vision began to blur as Matsuda pulled her close to his body.

he held her tightly as the two of them fell of the edge of the balcony, the last thing she see's is the frightnened looks on the people in the room. the last thing she hears are the screams and a soft voice whispering in her ear "sorry bout this"

their body's falling her thoughts turned to a jumble mess. she was worried about Misa, she was worried about Matsuda, she was worried about all the people kira would kill, she was sad for not avenging El, she was sad for not thanking Watari, she was sad for not telling L...

"OOF! phew that was close, thanks guys" she heard Matsuda say

she lookedup as far as her shivering and drained neck could go and she saw Mogi and Yagami's dad holding a matress behind the two of them. Matsuda looked at her and opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it as worry and concern filled his eyes.

he shouted some things that her brain couldn't register before feeling a slight warmth on her upper body. her lidded eyes lazily moved to see a large jacket was placed overtop of her and the garbled voices seemed to be going farther and farther away.

her last rational thought before blacking out was, _"stupid Matsuda"_

#

**DA- sorry for the long wait, finished moving...AGAIN! and had to deal with mega stress and sickness. but I hope this makes up for it at least a little bit**


End file.
